You and Me
by Kurochiao
Summary: /COMPLETE!/ Kumpulan enambelas drabble singkat dengan berbagai pairing yang berbeda setiap chapternya! Bersama dengan sepuluh kata yang dirangkai untuk menggambarkan sang pangeran dan tuan putri mereka masing-masing, dengan berbagai tema dan status. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? / Ditutup dengan Hibiki Lui x Suzune Ring / RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Len x Rin

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saia, ngga ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan ff ini~**

**Terinspirasi dari ff Rhymos-Ethereal di fandom Kurobas. .w.)/**

**Pair: Kagamine Len x Kagamine Rin**

* * *

**Sepuluh kata yang menggambarkan cowok Pisang dan kekasih Jeruknya.**

* * *

**1\. Yellow**

"Kau tahu, Rin. Dari dulu aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa warna rambutku kuning cerah seperti ini," ungkap Len tiba-tiba saat ia sedang bersantai di sofa ruang TV Voca Dorm bersama Rin.

"Memangnya sekarang kau sudah tahu kenapa?" Tanya Rin heran.

Len tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Itu karena agar aku bisa menyinari harimu layaknya mentari di pagi hari, Rin."

* * *

**2\. Twin**

Dalam dunia hiburan Jepang, nama Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin sudah terkenal sebagai 'Duo Kembar Kagamine', dan akhir-akhir ini hal itu membuat Len dan Rin jengkel ketika mereka mendengar ada haters yang menuduh mereka incest.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh memiliki wajah serupa dengan belahan jiwaku? Bahkan pepatah mengatakan bahwa kalau kita memiliki pasangan dengan wajah mirip maka itu artinya kita berjodoh, bukan?" Ucap Rin saking kesalnya.

* * *

**3\. Sweet**

Kagamine Rin sangat tahu bahwa Kagamine Len adalah seorang penggemar rasa manis, terbukti dari rasa buah pisang favoritnya yang menurut lidah Rin rasanya terlampau manis.

"Ya, aku memang sangat suka yang manis-manis. Dan salah satu santapan manis yang paling kusukai adalah ini," Len langsung mengecup bibir ranum Rin setelah ia selesai menjawab pertanyaan Rin soal apa makanan manis kesukaannya.

* * *

**4\. Opposite**

Dalam hal penampilan dan sifat, duo Kagamine ini memang tidak memiliki perbedaan yang mencolok. Namun, ada satu hal dimana mereka bisa memiliki perbedaan bagai langit dan bumi.

"Len! Kenapa nilaimu segini lagi sih!?" Sembur Rin, tangan kirinya mengacungkan sebuah lembaran dengan nama Kagamine Len yang memiliki angka berwarna merah di kolom nilainya. Sedangkan tangan kanan yang berkacak di pinggangnya juga menggenggam sebuah kertas bertuliskan Kagamine Rin dengan angka sempurna yang tercetak di kolom nilainya.

* * *

**5\. Shota**

Rin terkadang bertanya-tanya, bagaimana seseorang dengan tubuh kecil dan wajah imut seperti Len itu bisa menarik hatinya.

"Rin, bukannya sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyebutku seperti itu kan?" Aura di sekitar Len berubah, Rin memucat saat ia tidak sengaja keceplosan menyebut Len 'shota'.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kutunjukkan 'kelaki-lakianku', hm?" Ucapan Len itu membuat Rin merinding, Len sudah seperti predator yang ingin memakan mangsanya saat ini.

* * *

**6\. Jealousy**

Kagamine Len tahu bahwa sebenarnya pacar jeruknya adalah seorang pencemburu. Mengapa? Ada satu kejadian yang meyakinkan Len akan hal ini.

"Pokoknya kau harus membatalkan kontrak ini sekarang juga!" Teriak Rin saat ia selesai membaca naskah drama baru Len yang akan ia perankan bersama artis luar negeri bernama SeeU. Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ada adegan ciuman di sini dan aku tidak mau ada gadis selain aku yang berciuman denganmu. Jadi kau harus membatalkan kontrak ini, aku tidak mau tahu! Titik."

* * *

**7\. Cheerful**

Rin tidak pernah melepas senyum yang selalu melekat di bibirnya dalam keadaan apapun, apalagi sikap riangnya yang selalu bisa tertular pada Len bahkan di saat keadaan yang paling buruk sekalipun.

"Kau tahu, Rin. Aku selalu merasa bahwa senyuman dan sikap riangmu memiliki sihir yang selalu bisa membuat keadaanku menjadi lebih baik."

* * *

**8\. Singing**

Saat Rin ditanya mengenai kegiatan Len apa yang paling disukai oleh Rin, gadis berpita putih besar itu dengan lantang menjawab, "Bernyayi!"

Si penanya langsung mengerutkan alisnya. Rin kemudian menambahkan, "Karena saat Len bernyanyi, dia hanya akan memikirkanku seorang,"

* * *

**9\. Strong**

Di mata orang-orang, Kagamine Len adalah cowok shota yang rapuh. Namun bagi Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len adalah cowok yang kuat dan dapat diandalkan. Hal ini terbukti saat dimana Rin tidak sengaja dicegat oleh preman di sebuah gang kecil, preman-preman itu langsung dihajar Len dalam sekejap.

"Layangkan seinci jari kalian pada Rin, maka kupastikan kalian akan melihat neraka saat itu juga!" Ucap Len dengan nada dan aura yang menyeramkan.

* * *

**10\. Album**

"Kau sedang apa, Rin?" Tanya Len ketika ia menemukan Rin sedang terduduk di ayunan taman belakang rumah mereka.

"Aku sedang melihat album foto kita, rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku mengalaminya." Jawab Rin. Len mendudukkan diri di samping Rin dan ikut melihat album tersebut.

Akhirnya album itu terhenti saat menunjukkan sebuah foto cetak cukup besar yang menampilkan sebuah foto berlatarkan gereja dengan Rin yang sedang memakai gaun dan Len yang tengah memakai tuxedo berwarna putih.

"Aku tidak percaya kita sudah sampai sejauh ini," gumam Rin. Len yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil dan mengelus perut Rin yang sudah membesar.

"Kita masih akan memulai hal baru lagi, Rin. Perjalanan kita masih jauh," ucap Len, Rin tertawa menanggapi ucapan Len.

"Ya, kita bertiga akan memulai perjalanan baru lagi." Len tersenyum mendengar ucapan Rin dan mengecup dahi Rin singkat. "Ya, kita bertiga."

* * *

**Yep~**

**Uwaah, rasanya bahagia bener saia bisa nulis drabble(ini bener drabble nggak sih?) kayak gini~**

**Saia berterima kasih nih sama Rhymos-Ethereal, karena fanfic-nya akhirnya saia bisa bikin drabble impian saia~ (walopun saia ragu orangnya baca ff gaje ini apa engga, ._.)**

**BTW, saia berencana bikin pairing lain juga, request boleh ding, tapi saia bakal ambil yang requestannya paling banyak~**

**Klo nggak ada request sih, berarti saia lanjut dengan rencana pairing saia~ .w.)/**

**'Kay, sampai jumpa di chapter lain yawh~ :* #plak**

**Oh iya! ff saia yang lain masih dalam pengetikan kok minna, jadi jangan golok saia dulu yaw~ :*** #dor


	2. Chapter 2: Rei x Rui

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saia, ngga ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan ff ini~**

**Terinspirasi dari ff Rhymos-Ethereal di fandom Kurobas. .w.)/**

**Pair: Kagene Rei x Kagerine Rui**

**Rate: T+ (?)**

* * *

**Sepuluh kata yang menggambarkan cowok keren yang dingin dan gadis pemalu yang selalu bersamanya.**

* * *

**1\. Bentou**

Kegiatan resmi seorang Kagerine Rui semenjak menjadi kekasih Kagene Rei adalah membuatkannya bekal makan siang alias bentou dan memakannya bersama di atap sekolah.

"Hari ini aku membuatkan tamagoyaki dan memasukan sedikit sayuran di dalamnya, semoga kau menyukainya, Rei." Ucap Rui manis, ia kemudian memosisikan untuk duduk di sebelah Rei dan membuka kotak bentou-nya sendiri.

Rei menghela napas, ia menyumpitkan tamagoyaki di kotak bekalnya dan menjejalkannya pada mulut kecil Rui.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk berlaku biasa saja saat bersamaku kan? Kenapa barusan kau membuatku terlihat seperti aku ini majikanmu?" Balas Rei tajam. Wajah Rui memerah, ia dengan perlahan mengunyah tamagoyaki dalam mulutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba menjadi pacar yang baik, apa aku gagal?" Tanya Rui sedih, Rei kembali menghela napas dan mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di pipi kanan Rui.

"Kau adalah pacar yang terbaik untukku, jangan pernah termakan omongan orang lain karena aku mencintaimu dan kau adalah gadis yang sangat sempurna bagiku,"

* * *

**2\. Star**

Melihat bintang adalah salah satu kegiatan yang paling disukai oleh pasangan Kagene Rei dan Kagerine Rui ini. Sesibuk apapun mereka, mereka pasti menyempatkan diri untuk melakukan kegiatan itu setiap bulan sekali

"Kau tahu, Rui. Kau itu seperti bintang untukku. Kecil, rapuh, dan redup ketika dilihat dari jauh, tapi ketika kau melihatnya lebih dekat, bintang memiliki cahaya yang tiada habisnya."

* * *

**3\. Cool**

Kagene Rei sangat terkenal dengan sifatnya yang dingin dan terkesan angkuh, namun hal itu tidak pernah memupuskan rasa cinta seorang Kagerine Rui padanya.

"Rei memang terlihat dingin dan menakutkan, tapi ketika kau sudah mengenalnya, dia sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang."

* * *

**4\. Library**

Pertemuan pertama Rei dan Rui sebenarnya diawali dari hal klise di tempat klise bernama perpustakaan. Dimana Rei membantu Rui untuk mengambil buku referensi sejarah yang berada di rak atas yang tidak mampu dijangkau oleh Rui.

"Saat itu aku membantunya hanya karena kasihan, tapi tidak kusangka hasil akhirnya aku malah berubah status menjadi pacarnya."

* * *

**5\. Shadow**

Sudah bukan hal yang rahasia lagi kalau Rui dan Rei sering disebut-sebut mirip dengan Rin dan Len, bahkan banyak fans mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah versi bayangan dari Rin dan Len.

"Aku tahu banyak orang mengatakan kami adalah bayangan dari Rin dan Len. Tapi untuk diriku sendiri, aku selalu merasa bahwa Rei adalah cahaya yang selalu bisa menyinari hari-hariku."

* * *

**6\. Coffe**

Rui sangat tahu bahwa Rei adalah cowok yang memiliki lidah bapak-bapak. Kenapa? Ia bahkan lebih memilih kopi hitam daripada _cappuchino_ atau jenis kopi yang lebih manis.

"Aku selalu suka kopi pahit dari pada yang manis, dulu sih karena lidahku tidak terbiasa dengan makanan manis. Tapi sekarang, meminum kopi hitam ditemani Rui itu rasanya kopiku memiliki rasa manis tersendiri."

* * *

**7\. Confession**

Bukan merupakan hal langka ketika melihat Rei pergi ke taman belakang dan menerima sebuah pengakuan cinta serta permintaan menjadi pacar oleh gadis-gadis yang mengincarnya. Bahkan saat ini, walaupun status Rei sudah berganti dari 'single' menjadi 'taken', masih banyak gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Rei(yang sebenarnya akan langsung ditolak dengan dingin oleh Rei karena dia sudah punya Rui).

Tentu saja Rui yang merasa sakit hati tidak tinggal diam melihat gadis-gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya pada kekasihnya. Tapi karena dia terlalu malu dan takut untuk memberikan ancaman, ia merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri dan berakhir mencukei Rei. Hal ini tentu saja disadari oleh Rei, pemuda itu kemudian memberikan pengumuman resmi mengenai hubungannya dengan Rui, ditambah dengan kecupan singkat yang mendarat di bibir Rui yang dilihat oleh satu sekolah.

"Saat itu aku merasakan duniaku seperti jungkir balik, aku tidak menyangka Rei akan berani melakukan hal sememalukan itu." Ucap Rui dengan wajah memerah saat ia sedang curhat dengan Rin dan Gumi. "Tapi aku tidak masalah sih, malah aku menyukainya."

* * *

**8\. Dress**

_Promnight_ adalah acara terakhir saat masa SMA mereka, dan tentu saja acara ini tidak akan pernah disia-siakan oleh semua murid. Rui yang tentu saja menjadi pasangan Rei pun mencoba untuk tampil berbeda dari dirinya yang biasanya. Percaya atau tidak, ia sangat ingin membuat Rei terkesan.

Rin dan Miku yang mendengar hal ini tentu saja tidak bisa tinggal diam dan secara ekskluslif mendandani Rui agar terlihat luar biasa. Dan benar saja, saat Rui masuk ke dalam aula tempat diselenggarakannya _prom_, ia langsung menjadi pusat perhatian.

Rei dengan cepat menghampiri Rui dan menarik gadis berambut gelap itu keluar ruangan. "Siapa yang mendandanimu seperti ini? Dilihat bagaimanapun juga baju ini terlalu terbuka."

Rui meminta maaf dan menjelaskan alasannya, namun sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan penjelasannya, Rei sudah terlebih dahulu melumat bibirnya dan mengelus pundaknya yang terbuka. "Kau menipiskan pertahananku, aku tidak rela mereka menatap bagian tubuhmu yang seharusnya hanya boleh aku lihat."

* * *

**9\. Dominant**

Rei adalah orang yang memiliki sifat dominan. Rui sangat mengerti hal itu, pemuda itu tidak pernah mau berbagi dan tidak menerima penolakan. Namun ia akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika ia berada di samping Rui.

"Aku merasa menjadi gadis paling bahagia di dunia saat Rei menunjukkan sikap manisnya padaku, rasanya walaupun keadaanku saat itu sedang buruk-buruknya, ia selalu bisa membuatku nyaman."

* * *

**10\. Thanks**

"Aku mungkin belum pernah mengatakan hal ini, tapi terima kasih sudah mau menjalani sisa hidupmu bersamaku, Rui." Ucap Rei ketika ia sedang memeluk Rui di atas kasur setelah prosesi resepsi pernikahan mereka selesai.

Rui menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Rei dan membalas, "Aku yang harus berterima kasih karena kau mau terus bersamaku yang pemalu dan tidak berguna ini."

Rei memeluk Rui erat, "Kau tidak boleh merendahkan dirimu, sudah berapa kali kubilang? Kau itu sempurna Rui,"

"Umm, aku tahu. Kau sudah seperti bapak-bapak saja," balas Rui. Rei menyeringai mendengar ucapan Rui.

"Bukannya memang sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi orang tua?" Goda Rei, ia membalikkan posisi tidurnya dan membuatnya berada di atas Rui. "Hmm, _itadakimasu_~"

Saat itu Rui kaget! Ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang menjadi suaminya itu adalah orang yang suka menggoda!

* * *

**Err, wat is dis? ._. #**plak

**Yep, requestannya dari 3-chan! Omedetou nee! Sebenernya saia kemaren udah mau lanjut rencana awal tapi karena 3-chan mau RuiRei dulu jadi saia ubah rencananya~ (rencananya soalnya RuiRei belakangan)**

**Moga aja 3-chan suka ya~**

**Yep, iya, maap Minna-san, saia bingung ini ff apa saia ubah jadi in-complete aja ya? Soalnya saia ngerasa rempong gitu klo harus mublis(?) satu-satu... ._.**

**Kasih saran di kotak review yah!**

**Sekali lagi makasii buat 3-chan sama Toki-chan yang bersedia review~**

**Padahal saia udah jarang ngereview cerita mereka... ==" #**dijambak

**Nah kalau buat crossmix**: Uwah, makasii udah mau ngereview crossmix-san!

Buat cerita berchapter ya? mungkin setelah saia nyelesein tetangga sebelah ya *lirik fanfic sebelah*

Klo saia lanjutin sampe 100 mah yang ada saia nempelin koyo tiap hari, ._. #plak

Sekali lagi makasii reviewnya yah! mampir lagi~

**Ngomong-ngomong, buat beberapa tokoh nanti kayaknya ratingnya agak naik deh, jadi saia cantumin rate di atas, mohon dilihat sebelum baca ya, .w.)/**

**Sekali lagi makasii udah mau mampir di cerita Chiao! Sampai jumpa lagi yah~~**

**Betewe, karena ada temen saia minta, jadi chapter depan bakal KaitoxMiku dulu yah~**


	3. Chapter 3: Kaito x Miku

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saia, ngga ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan ff ini~**

**Terinspirasi dari ff Rhymos-Ethereal di fandom Kurobas. .w.)/**

**Pair: Shion Kaito x Hatsune Miku**

**Rate: T**

* * *

**Sepuluh kata yang menggambarkan cowok es krim dan Diva dengan kepribadian minusnya.**

* * *

**1\. Diva**

Shion Kaito tidak pernah memiliki alasan spesial untuk menyukai ataupun tidak menyukai sesuatu, ia adalah tipe-tipe cowok santai dimana ia terkadang bisa menjadi orang yang tidak memedulikan sekitarnya sama sekali. Termasuk ketika ia tidak sengaja mengetahui rahasia sang Diva-Hatsune Miku.

"Hei, kau! Apa yang harus kuberikan agar kau tutup mulut!?" sembur Miku cepat, jika ia tidak segera membungkam mulut orang berambut biru ini, karirnya akan tamat.

Kaito menatap gadis _twintails_ itu datar, "Aku tidak peduli, tapi mungkin kau bisa memberiku stok es krim?"

Miku menganga, bingung antara dia harus bersyukur atau kagum saking bodohnya orang di depannya ini. "Baiklah, akan kuberikan kau stok es krim! Tapi kau harus janji tidak membahas rahasiaku di depan umum ya!"

Kaito menatap Miku bingung, "Memangnya melihat _anime_ dan _manga_ tentang orang yang menyukai sesama jenis itu dilarang ya?"

... rasanya Miku ingin mencari golok dan memutilasi cowok kelewat bego ini.

* * *

**2\. Ignorant**

Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, Miku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan laki-laki itu. Ia menemukan rahasia terbesarnya tapi tidak melakukan hal-hal apapun untuk mengancamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau khawatirkan, tapi aku ini penjaga rahasia yang baik. Jadi rahasiamu aman bersamaku," ucap Kaito tak acuh.

* * *

**3\. Egoist**

Hatsune Miku memang adalah gadis manis yang terkenal akan suara melengking merdunya dan penampilan imutnya. Tapi tidak pernah ada orang yang mengetahui rahasianya sebanyak manusia kelewat bego berambut biru dan _aisufreak_ itu. mulai dari dia yang menyukai melihat orang yang orientasi seksualnya belok, dia yang merupakan orang yang egois, dia yang merupakan orang yang semena-mena, sampai pada dia yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang _Tsundere_.

"Aku tidak tahu ia menggunakan pelet atau susuk apa, sekarang aku jadi tidak bisa lepas darinya karena dia sudah mengetahui terlalu banyak tentangku."

* * *

**4\. Cute**

Semua orang mengakui bahwa Hatsune Miku adalah Diva dunia hiburan Jepang. Apalagi ia memiliki wajah imut bawaan lahir dan berbagai macam bakat yang mendukung dan menambah nilai plusnya sebagai idola. Namun ada satu sisi dari Hatsune Miku yang tidak dunia hiburan Jepang tahu tapi Kaito tahu. Sisi dimana ia terlihat seperti malaikat kecil yang lahir ke dunia.

"Gadis ini kalau saat tidur terlihat imut dan tenang ya, berbeda sekali dengan kalau dia bangun, bukannya malaikat malah iblis itu mah." Komentar Kaito ketika ia memergoki Miku tertidur di taman belakang sekolah. Cowok itu kemudian melepas _blazer_ seragamnya dan menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti Miku agar gadis itu tidak masuk angin.

* * *

**5\. Trio Mesum**

Shion Kaito–bersama dengan Shion Akaito dan Kamui Gakupo–adalah satu dari anggota Trio Mesum yang terkenal di sekolah. Fakta itu baru diketahui Miku dua bulan sejak bertemu dengan cowok bermata senada dengan rambutya itu. Tim penyelidiknya benar-benar lelet. Niatnya sih, Miku mau menggunakan hal ini untuk mengancam Kaito, namun niat itu diurungkannya saat ia berpikir _'Bukannya seluruh sekolah sudah tahu? Terus buat apa aku mengancam dia pakai ini?'_

"HUH!? DASAR MENJIJIKKAN! AKU TIDAK TAHU HARUS MEMBALAS PERBUATANNYA ITU DENGAN APA!" teriak Miku frustasi.

* * *

**6\. Kind**

Hatsune Miku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Shion Kaito sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat baik. Cowok itu bahkan menyemangatinya ketika dia merasa jatuh, bersamanya saat dirinya susah, mengajaknya berantem untuk mengembalikan _mood_ gadis itu seperti semula, bahkan membuatnya tersenyum seperti tidak mempuyai masalah.

"Aku itu memang sangat baik tahu! Kau saja yang tidak pernah menyadarinya, dasar lamban. Lain kali lebih perhatikan sekelilingmu."

* * *

**7\. Command**

Kaito benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Diva yang merangkap iblis congek baginya itu. Dia terlalu sering membuat sensasi, berita-berita aneh, dan kabar angin. Tapi sekarang ia membuat sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari itu semua dengan tiba-tiba datang ke kelasnya dan berteriak,

"KAITO-SENPAI BERPACARANLAH DENGANKU!" dengan nada _super_ manis tapi mengancam.

... Kaito mau bunuh diri nih. Ketimbang meratapi nasib, mau ikut?

* * *

**8\. Tsundere**

Kaito sangat tahu bahwa sebenarnya Hatsune Miku-Sang Diva-adalah seorang pengidap penyakit _tsundere_ akut. Walau begitu, cowok biru itu sangat tahu apa yang diinginkan Miku meskipun gadis itu tidak menyuarakan isi hatinya. Mungkin pengalamannya selama empat bulan dihantui Miku dan enam bulan berstatus pacaran dengan Miku itu membantunya memahami setiap gerak-gerik gadis _twintails_ itu. Seperti contohnya sekarang...

Miku sedang menjalani pemotretan seperti biasanya, tentu saja sebagai pacar yang baik, Kaito akan menemani kemanapun Miku pergi(awalnya ancaman sih). Tapi fotografer Miku sedari tadi mengatakan kalau foto Miku kurang bagus, hal ini membuat Miku sedikit _down_. Kaito kemudian masuk ke ruang ganti Miku dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

"Kau tahu, bahumu terlalu kaku, senyummu juga palsu, hari ini kau kenapa sih?" tanya Kaito, Miku menunduk namun dengan jujur menjawab bahwa ia ingin melakukan hal yang seperti biasa dilakukan pasangan pada umumnya bersama Kaito.

Kaito tertawa melihat tingkah jujur Miku, "Baiklah, sebagai ungkapan rasa syukurku karena pacarku ini akhirnya sembuh dari penyakit _tsundere_-nya, akan kuberikan kau hadiah!" Kaito langsung melumat bibir ranum Miku.

* * *

**9\. Dark**

Kaito adalah orang yang baik, perhatian, dan peduli. Namun hanya Miku yang tahu bahwa Kaito memiliki sisi kelamnya sendiri. Gadis bersurai _teal_ itu bersumpah bahwa itu adalah kali pertamanya melihat Kaito begitu menyeramkan, namun di sisi lain ia merasa bahagia karena hanya dia yang mengetahui sisi itu dan hanya dia yang bisa menarik Kaito dari sisi gelapnya itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kehidupannya sebelum bertemu denganku atau bagaimana masa lalunya, aku tidak tertarik. Tapi aku akan selalu berusaha untuk membuatnya tidak mengalami hal serupa seperti apa yang dialaminya dulu." curhat Miku pada Rin dan Gumi.

* * *

**10\. Forever**

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kita sampai pada detik ini," ucap Miku tidak percaya. Ia sedang berdiri di depan sebuah gereja dengan gaun putih panjang yang melekat di tubuh rampingnya.

"Tapi kita benar-benar di sini kan? Mau kucubit untuk membuktikan ini bukan mimpi?" tanya Kaito, senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. Namun menjadi Miku yang seperti biasanya, ia menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Kaito.

Kaito pun tertawa, tidak menyadari bahwa mereka berdua tengah menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini. Momen mereka terputus saat ada yang mengingatkan Miku kalau ia masih harus melemparkan buket pengantinnya.

Miku segera mengangguk dan berlari ke arah panggung yang disediakan untuk melempar buket, sudah banyak juga wanita yang berkumpul di sana. Namun juga menjadi Miku yang seperti biasanya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mencium bibir orang yang baru saja resmi menjadi suaminya itu sekilas.

"Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya kan?" tanya Miku, Kaito tersenyum.

"Aku tidak janji akan selamanya, tapi aku berjanji kita akan selalu bersama sampai aku mati."

* * *

**Yep! Kali KaiMiku yang keluar!**

**Dan KAU yang merequest chapter ini! Udah gua kabulin nih, hadiah ultah, nggak usah bawa-bawa cutter lagi ente entar kalo ketemu... =_=**

**Oke Minna-san! Hari ini chapter KaiMiku-nya gimana menurut Minna-san?**

**Saia berharap sih semoga minna-san suka, ^w^**

**Betewe, special thanks buat Arrow-chan3, etiyan, sama rinlenlover02! arigatou gozaimasu~**

**Berikutnya berarti Yuuma ato Piko yah? Piko aja yak! Sama Miki~ .w.**

**Setelah itu Dell x Haku ya?**

**Tanoshimi da ne~**

**Sampaikan keluhan, saran, kritik, pujian*ngarep* Minna-san ke kotak review di bawah ini yawh! :***


	4. Chapter 4: Piko x Miki

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saia, ngga ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan ff ini~**

**Terinspirasi dari ff Rhymos-Ethereal di fandom Kurobas. .w.)/**

**Pair: Utatane Piko x Furukawa Miki**

**Rate: T+**

* * *

**Sepuluh kata yang menggambarkan cowok berambut perak dan gadis berambut merah jambu yang berbanding terbalik dengannya.**

* * *

**1\. Treat**

Furukawa Miki terkenal karena sifat riangnya dan ketegasan suaranya. Namun ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Miki terkenal di kalangan penghuni Voca Dorm, yaitu kebiasaannya untuk meminta traktiran. Dan yang paling sering menjadi korban targetnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Utatane Piko.

"Ah~ masa kau tidak mau menraktirku lagi sih? Piko jahat deh," Miki memgerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura marah pada pemuda berambut perak tersebut.

"Bukannya kau sudah tidak perlu bilang kalau ingin kutraktir?" Tanya Piko, Miki mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Bukannya menjawab, Miki malah balik bertanya.

Piko tertawa dan mengecup bibir Miki singkat, "Kita kan berpacaran, sudah tugasku untuk mentraktirmu kan? Kalau tidak, nanti aku kau buru."

* * *

**2\. Sun**

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Furukawa Miki memiliki kepribadian _super bright_ layaknya matahari terik di musim panas. Dan tentu saja Piko sangat bangga dengan hal itu.

"Miki itu sudah seperti matahari yang menyinari hari-hariku, selain itu dia juga menyinari hatiku yang dulu gelap."

* * *

**3\. Blush**

Furukawa Miki adalah seseorang yang sangat suka menggoda orang. Utatane Piko adalah orang yang paling jengkel ketika digoda. Terus? Tentu saja itu merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi Miki, karena setiap godaannya mampu memunculkan semburat _pink_ di pipi pemuda itu(walaupun nantinya kena jitak).

"Wajah Piko pas _blushing_ itu nggak ada duanya! Maniiiis banget!" Pekik Miki kegirangan.

* * *

**4\. Calm**

Menurut pemikiran Miki, Piko adalah sosok yang tenang. Ia selalu bisa mengambil keputusan dengan kepala dingin, berbeda dengan Miki yang _hot-blood_. Tapi ada kejadian yang meruntuhkan _image_ tenang Piko di mata Miki.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Miki kepada siapapun. Kalau mereka ingin pacar, cari saja gadis lain. Jangan rebut pacarku." Sembur Piko saat ada cowok lain yang masih saja menembak pacarnya.

* * *

**5\. News**

Miki membanting majalah khusus artis langganannya minggu itu. Matanya panas, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dan napasnya tersendat-sendat.

"Masih mau menyangkal!? Aku tidak tahu kau serendah itu Piko. Aku kecewa!" Ucapan itu lantas membuat Piko yang baru saja pulang syuting itu tersentak kaget. Dia segera membaca berita di majalah yang dibanting Miki. Di sana ada fotonya yang sedang terduduk di lantai dengan Aoki yang sedang berada di atasnya dengan posisi yang tentunya membuat siapapun salah paham. Piko terkejut dan segera menjelaskan kejadian salah paham itu kepada Miki.

Setelah Miki tenang, Piko segera memeluk Miki dan mencium bibirnya dalam, seakan menyalurkan segenap rasa cintanya melalui ciuman itu.

"Baiklah, kau kali ini kumaafkan. Tapi awas saja, lain kali kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu." Ancam Miki yang masih mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Piko.

* * *

**6\. Ballon**

Furukawa Miki memiliki sisi _childish_-nya sendiri yang tentunya tidak pernah ditunjukkan kepada orang lain selain Utatane Piko, seperti belepotan saat makan es krim, membuat remah-remah berserakan, dan hal-hal lainnya. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Miki terlihat lebih _childish_ dari biasanya, yaitu saat ia berebut balon terakhir dari badut dengan seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun.

"Aku tahu bahwa pacarku itu memang kekanak-kanakan, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau ia sangat terobsesi dengan benda bernama balon."

* * *

**7\. Drag**

Semua orang tahu kalau Miki adalah orang yang sangat bersemangat bila diajak jalan-jalan. Tapi kesenangannya itu berbanding terbalik dengan Piko yang sangat malas keluar rumah. Jadi gadis merah jambu itu harus menyeret pemuda perak itu kemana-mana kalau ia ingin kencan dengan Piko.

"Piko itu menyebalkan! Dia tidak pernah mau ketika aku ajak keluar, jadi aku tidak pernah mengajaknya melainkan langsung datang ke rumahnya dan menyeretnya keluar."

* * *

**8\. Slow**

Piko tahu bahwa seorang Furukawa Miki adalah gadis polos yang lemot dan tidak peka. Tapi dia tidak habis pikir kalau Miki bahkan sampai sepolos ini. Ia berangkat dengan rok super pendek yang memperlihatkan kaki mulusnya dan membuka kancing seragam atasnya karena udara panas yang melahirkan keringat.

Oke, walaupun di ruangan itu cuma ada mereka berdua, Miki seharusnya tidak berbuat seperti itu. Piko secara insting mendekat ke tempat Miki duduk dan menghimpit gadis merah jambu itu dengan tembok.

"Sudah pernah kubilang agar lebih hati-hati saat bertindak kan? Berhentilah menjadi orang polos dan lemot. Apa kau mau kuhukum?" Ucap Piko dengan nada datar. Untuk pertama kalinya, Miki merinding saat bersama Piko.

* * *

**9\. Keychain**

Dalam hidup Miki hanya dua benda yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, yang bertama adalah kalung dengan foto ayah dan ibunya yang dimilikinya sejak berumur tiga tahun, dan yang kedua adalah gantungan berbentuk dua buah _strawberry_ yang berwarna merah jambu dan perak.

"Ini gantungan dari Piko, katanya warna stoberi ini melambangkan aku dan dia. Ini adalah benda pertama yang kudapatkan dari Piko. Jadi benda ini merupakan harta berhargaku."

* * *

**10\. Mood swing**

"Aku mau makan ramen!" Tuntut Miki saat Piko menanyakan makanan apa yang diinginkan Miki untuk makan malam.

"Tapi Miki, ramen itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu dan anak kita." Jelas Piko, Miki menggembungkan pipinya dan mengelus perut besarnya.

"Lihat nak sekarang papamu sudah tidak mau menuruti permintaan kita, dia sudah tidak sayang lagi pada kita." Ucap Miki dengan nada sedih yang tentunya menyentil perasaan bersalah pada Piko.

"Miki, ramen benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan janinmu, tidak banyak nutrisi yang diperoleh dari makan ramen. Kita makan yang lain saja, oke?" Bujuk Piko, Miki menatap pria berambut perak itu tajam.

"Pembohong, padahal dulu kau bilang akan menuruti semua permintaanku saat aku hamil. Sekarang apa? Kau melanggar janjimu sendiri!" Tuduh Miki, Piko menepuk dahinya frustasi.

"Baiklah, baiklah, ayo ke kedai ramen sekarang." Ajak Piko. Ia sudah mau membelokkan mobilnya ke kedai ramen ketika Miki berkata,

"Eh? Tidak jadi, kupikir-pikir lebih baik masak _nabe_ sendiri aja yuk!" Seru Miki.

... Piko berdoa semoga ia masih bisa menangani _mood swing_ Miki sampai buah hatinya lahir nanti.

* * *

**Oke, ini PikoMiki-nya~**

**Rasanya kenapa saia bikin Piko-nya bukan sebagai pacar malah lebih kayak pesuruh Miki ya? == #dor**

**special thanks buat Arrow-chan3, rechan, chappo~ Arigatou ne~**

**dan karena besok masih DellHaku, jadi GumiyaGumi-nya setelah itu ya~**

**Yuuma-nya setelah GumiyaGumi deh ya, daripada entar saia di geplak sama yang request, =-=**

**Pokoknya Minna, otanoshimi ne~**


	5. Chapter 5: Dell x Haku

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saia, ngga ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan ff ini~**

**Terinspirasi dari ff Rhymos-Ethereal di fandom Kurobas. .w.)/**

**Pair: Honne Dell x Yowane Haku**

* * *

**Sepuluh kata yang menggambarkan pemuda abu-abu yang hidupnya berantakan dan pemudi abu-abu yang bernasib sama dengannya.**

* * *

**1\. Snow**

Butiran salju kembali turun dengan pelan, menutupi setiap permukaan yang menampungnya. Membiarkan permukaan itu tenggelam dalam dingin. Seorang pemudi berambut keperakan tak kalah tidak beruntungnya dari permukaan-permukaan itu, menyebabkan ia harus mengeratkan syal abu-abunya dan menggosok kedua tangannya agar lebih hangat. Tak lama, seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan gadis itu menghampiri bangku taman tempatnya duduk.

"Sendirian saja, Nona?" Sapa pemuda itu, si gadis tersentak.

"Dell!? Sekali-sekali jangan mengagetkanku dong!" Pekiknya kemudian, pemuda bernama Dell itu terkekeh.

"Kau sendiri jangan melamun terus, Haku. Sedang memikirkan apa memangnya?" Balas Dell, Haku tersipu sedikit tapi langsung berusaha menetralkannya.

"Aku hanya berpikir, kita selalu dihubungkan dengan salju ya, begitu." Dell memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Hora, pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu juga saat salju turun, kan? Saat itu Dell benar-benar mabuk sih," kenang Haku, Dell mendengus.

"Kau sendiri saat itu sedang menangis tersedu-sedu kan?" Balas pemuda itu. Haku menggembungkan pipinya kesal, namun kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Tapi aku bersyukur saat itu bertemu denganmu, kalau tidak kita tidak mungkin seperti sekarang kan?" Ucap Haku, Dell tersenyum kecil dan merengkuh tubuh kecil Haku.

"Ya, dan aku bersyukur saat itu kau yang menemukanku,"

* * *

**2\. Moon**

Bagi seorang Honne Dell, Yowane Haku adalah sosok yang manis, terkadang ceroboh, mudah stress, kadang pemarah, namun perhatian. Dan hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan Haku sudah cukup untuk membuat Dell jatuh cinta pada sosok berambut abu-abu itu.

"Haku tidak memiliki sifat-sifat _bright_ seperti Kagamine atau Furukawa, dia juga bukan idola yang super terkenal seperti Hatsune atau Megurine. Tapi Haku itu sabar, dia melangkah satu demi satu dengan langkah kecil tapi memberikan dampak yang luar biasa. Kalau dibilang sih, mungkin bagiku Haku seperti bulan. Dimana ia bersinar dengan redup tapi kita tidak bisa mengabaikan keberadaannya,"

* * *

**3\. Young**

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau seorang Honne Dell berusia lebih muda dari kekasihnya sendiri, Yowane Haku. Namun kelihatannya mereka berdua tidak menganggap perbedaan umur mereka adalah sesuatu yang patut dipermasalahkan.

"Dell memang lebih muda dariku, aku mengerti. Tapi apa salahnya? Selama aku menciantainya dan dia mencintaiku, apa salah aku bersamanya?"

* * *

**4\. Name**

Honne Dell dan Yowane Haku, nama mereka berdua sebenarnya memiliki arti yang bertolak belakang. Dengan _"honne(ga)-deru"_ yang berarti _"berkata jujur"_, dan _"yowane-(wo)-haku"_ yang berarti _"berkata hal-hal negatif"_. Tetapi jika kita menilik lebih baik, sebenarnya nama mereka memiliki kesinambungan. Dimana bisa dijadikan sebaris motivasi _"Tetaplah berkata jujur walau hal yang kau katakan adalah hal yang negatif"_.

"Memangnya apa hubungannya nama dengan hubungan kami? Terserah orang mau berkata apa, yang penting hubunganku dan Haku lancar kan? Kenapa mereka yang repot?" komentar Dell tak peduli.

* * *

**5\. Smoker**

Haku sangat tahu bahwa kekasihnya adalah seorang perokok akut, slaah satu faktor dia selalu memiliki mulut yang terasa pahit. Tentunya lama-lama Haku merasa jengah dengan kebiasaan buruk Dell itu. sampai akhirnya dengan berani Haku mengeluarkan sebuah ultimatum,

"Aku tidak akan pernah menciummu lagi kalau kau masih merokok seperti itu Dell! Camkan itu!"

... Pertengkaranpun tak terhindarkan, namun entah bagaimana Dell akhirnya menuruti ultimatum Haku dan berhenti merokok.

* * *

**6\. Bitter**

Haku dan Dell sama-sama tahu tentang masa lalu masing-masing, dan ternyata mereka memiliki banyak persamaan kenangan. Pengalaman mereka pun tak jauh berbeda dan mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan mereka bisa saling mengerti. Walaupun kebanyakan pengalaman mereka adalah pengalaman pahit yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dikenang.

"Haku memiliki masa lalu yang tak kalah kelam dariku, mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan kami bisa saling mengerti? Karena kami sama-sama mengalaminya," komentar Dell.

* * *

**7\. Drunk**

Yowane Haku terkenal sering mabuk-mabukan di beberapa bar seantero Jepang. Tapi perempuan itu terlihat tidak peduli, dia menganggap hal itu sudah biasa dan meredakan rasa sakit hatinya karena selalu dibanding-bandingkan. Tapi sebenarnya Haku yang mabuk adalah salah satu hal yang harus dihindari Dell. Kenapa?

"Deeeeeeeellllll! Peyuuuuuk! Gyuuuuut~" wajah Haku memerah dan dia tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh. Dell langsung ternganga. Dia tidak menyangka Haku akan menjadi seperti ini saat mabuk berat.

Perempuan bersurai abu-abu itu langsung memeluk Dell erat dan menenggelamkan kepala Dell di antara buah dadanya. "Kau tau, kita sudah berpacaran selama setahun, apa kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang baru?" ucap Haku dengan nada seduktif. Dan malam itu, Dell menyerahkan semua hal setelahnya kepada instingnya.

* * *

**8\. Introvert**

Dalam sebuah lapak curhatan antar laki-laki(?) di Voca Dorm, Dell dan para penghuni laki-laki Voca Dorm lainnya pernah diberi satu perintah untuh menggambarkan orang yang mereka cintai dalam satu kata. Tapi dari semua kata yang bsia menggambarkan kekasihnya, Dell mengambil satu kata yang menurutnya sangat pas.

"Introvert." Ucap Dell datar, yang tentunya mendpat tatapan heran dari semua orang yang ada di sana. "Haku itu cocok dengan kata introvert, dia cukup tertutup bahkan dariku dalam beberapa persoalan. Tapi kalau dia sudah jujur, kau akan menemukan sisi lain dalam dirinya yang membuatmu tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkannya." Lanjut pemuda abu-abu itu.

* * *

**9\. Hacker**

Dell selalu berhasil membobol apapun yang ada di depannya, entah itu instansi swasta, bank, atau instansi pemerintah. Memang seharusnya ia dikategorikan penjahat, tapi tolong bedakan antara Hacker dan Cracker, dan Dell adalah seorang Hacker. Namun ada hal yang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk di bobol oleh Dell, yaitu hati Haku.

"Dia memang seorang hacker handal, tapi dia mengaku tidak bisa dengan mudah menerobos masuk untuk berada di tempat spesial dalam hatiku. Dell itu sebenarnya sangat manis, kan?" ungkap Haku pada penghuni perempuan Voca Dorm saat berada dalam kolom curhat mereka.

* * *

**10\. Honeymoon**

"Ku sedang menatap apa, Haku?" tanya Dell ketika mendapati Haku tengah berdiri di balkon menatap hamparan laut luas Okinawa.

Haku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, hanya saja aku... terkejut?"

Dell mengangkat kedua alisnya heran, pria itu lantas melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang ramping Haku. "Memangnya apa yang sangat mengejutkan sampai kau tidak mendengar aku masuk?"

Haku tertawa kecil dan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada lengan Dell yang melingkari pinggangnya, membuat dua benda kecil yang meligkar di jari manis mereka berkilau terkena sinar matahari. "Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong ayo ke pantai!" ajak Haku.

Dell pun hanya menuruti permintaan perempuan yang sekarang menyandang status istrinya itu dengan tenang. Toh nanti malam ganti dia yang akan membuat Haku tunduk padanya.

* * *

**Yosh! akhirnya DellHakunya keluar juga~**

**Gimana minna? puas? #**woy

**special thanks buat CelestyaRegalyana, rinlenlover02, Akira Zoldyck, dan Arrow-chan3! arigatou gozaimasu~**

**chapter besok GumiGumiya ya? terus ada request MikuoKaiko sama YukariIO, ._.**

**Oke, tapi setelah GumiyaGumi nanti Yuuma dama IA dulu ya!**

**Otanishimi ni minna-san!**


	6. Chapter 6: Gumiya x Gumi

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saia, ngga ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan ff ini~**

**Terinspirasi dari ff Rhymos-Ethereal di fandom Kurobas. .w.)/**

**Pair: Nakajima Gumiya x Megumi Gumi**

* * *

**Sepuluh kata yang menggambarkan cowok hijau berkacamata dan gadis wortel yang menjadi teman seumur hidupnya.**

* * *

**1\. Clumsy**

Gumiya sekali lagi menghela napas mendapati teman masa kecil merangkap kekasihnya itu sedang terduduk di lantai dapur dengan belepotan krim dan adonan.

"Kali ini apalagi yang kau lakukan, Gumi?" Tanya Gumiya, ia segera mengambil lap dan membasahi lap tersebut dengan air.

"Maafkan aku," balas Gumi, Gumiya dengan sabar membersihkan noda-noda krim dan adonan yang menempel di wajah Gumi.

"Aku hanya bingung, kenapa kau bersikeras membuat kue padahal kau sendiri tahu bahwa kau tidak pandai memanggang." Komentar Gumiya itu menancap langsung pada perasaan Gumi. Mata gadis berambut hijau itu langsung berkaca-kaca.

"A-aku hanya ingin memberikan Gumiya sebuah kue ulang tahun hasil kerja kerasku sendiri, maaf kalau hasilnya malah aku membuat kekacauan yang merepotkan." Gumi menunduk menahan tangis, sedangkan gerakan tangan Gumiya terhenti.

Gumiya tersenyum lembut dan mengecup dahi Gumi yang entah kenapa tidak terkena krim sama sekali. "Aku tidak butuh kue atau hadiah saat ulang tahun, yang kubutuhkan hanya kau yang selalu ada saat aku berulang tahun, Gumi."

* * *

**2\. Family**

Semua orang tahu bahwa Gumiya dan Gumi adalah dua dari jutaan bintang dalam dunia hiburan Jepang yang sudah bagaikan perangko dan amplopnya. Lalu, bagaimana jika kedua insan ini dihadapkan dengan buah hati sang Diva?

"Gumiya-san! Gumiya-san! Gendong aku!~" pinta seorang gadis kecil. Gumiya berjongkok di depannya dan meraih gadis kecil itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Gumi-san, Gumi-san, suap~" Gumi tersenyum dan menyuapi anak laki-laki itu dengan sabar.

Gumiya tertawa, yang kemudian mendapatkan tatapan heran dari Gumi. "Kau tahu, aku baru saja berpikir kalau kita berempat terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Kita harus berterima kasih pada Miku-san besok karena sudah menitipkan anaknya."

* * *

**3\. Glasses**

Gumiya pernah bertanya kepada Gumi mengapa gadis itu lebih menyukai Gumiya berkacamata dari pada tidak.

"Karena kalau kau melepas kacamatamu, orang-orang akan melihat wajahmu yang seharusnya hanya boleh kulihat." Wajah Gumi memerah saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

* * *

**4\. Adorable**

Gumi selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Gumiya betah bersama gadis kikuk dan pemalu seperti dirinya.

"Hmm, karena dimataku kau sangat manis. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan tapi setidaknya sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa lepas darimu." Jawaban Gumiya itu langsung membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan ringan dari Gumi.

* * *

**5\. Carrot**

Nakajima Gumiya sangat tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu adalah penggemar wortel akut, bahkan lebih parah kekasihnya dari pada dirinya kalau masalah kecintaannya kepada buah merangkap sayur oranye itu.

"Umh, aku memang menyukai wortel! Tapi aku lebih menyukai Gumiya melebihi rasa sukaku terhadap wortel-wortel di seluruh dunia!" Ucapan lancar Gumi itu tidak sengaja terdengar oleh Gumiya saat gadis hijau itu tengah curhat dengan Rin.

* * *

**6\. Writting**

Seorang Nakajima Gumiya tahu bahwa Megumi Gumi adalah seseorang yang tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa selain menyanyi, hobi gadis yang menjadi teman sepermainanya sejak ia baru lahir itu adalah menulis.

"Salah satu kegiatan Gumi yang sangat suka kulihat adalah menulis," ucap Gumiya, dan sekali lagi mendapatkan lontaran permintaan kejelasan dari si penanya.

"Karena dia selalu bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya melalui rangkaian kata dalam tulisannya, bahkan seberapa besar rasa cintanya untukku."

* * *

**7\. Caring**

Megumi Gumi paling menyukai sisi Gumiya yang sangat peduli dan perhatian. Hal ini terbukti ketika Gumi jatuh dan terpuruk, Gumiya selalu menunjukkan sisi lembutnya dan selalu berhasil membuat Gumi bangkit.

"Aku sangat suka saat Gumiya menghampiriku dan menyemangatiku, rasanya seperti aku mendapatkan keinginan lagi untuk berusaha."

* * *

**8\. Biology**

Ada satu mata pelajaran yang tidak Gumi kuasai namun dikuasai sempurna oleh Gumiya. Yup, jawabannya adalah mata pelajaran biologi. Dan hari ini adalah jadwal Gumiya mengajarkan bab paling memalukan kepada Gumi, reproduksi.

"Kenapa dari semua mata pelajaran hanya bab ini yang paling susah kau mengerti?" Tanya Gumiya, Gumi menunduk menyesal.

Setelah berjam-jam mengajari Gumi namun tak melihat adanya perubahan berarti pada gadis itu. Gumiya mengambil cara terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Karena dari tadi kau tidak mengerti-mengerti, maka cara paling cepat adalah mempraktikannya." Dan seketika itu juga Gumi merasakan bulu romanya meremang.

* * *

**9\. Propose**

Salah satu momen paling berarti dalam hidup seorang Megumi Gumi adalah saat Nakajima Gumiya mengatakan hal paling ditunggu-tunggu olehnya.

"Saat itu dia mengajakku ke taman bermain, saat matahari sudah mulai terbenam dan kami berada dalam bianglala. Ia berkata maukah aku menikah dengannya. Klise memang, tapi aku sangat menyukai hal itu."

* * *

**10\. Nakajima**

Megumi Gumi sekali lagi melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin besar, memastikan gaun putih dan penampilannya terlihat sempurna. Pintu ruangan itu kemudian terbuka, ayahnya menggandengnya dan menuntunnya ke altar.

Sesampainya di altar, pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Gumiya yang sedikit tegang namun tertempeli senyum yang indah.

"Aku tidak percaya hari ini akan datang," gumam Gumi, ia mengeratkan gandengannya pada lengan Gumiya.

"Ya, tapi akhirnya kita bisa sampai di sini... mulai sekarang kau juga akan menjadi seorang Nakajima." Balas Gumiya, Gumi mengangguk.

"Ya... Dan sebentar lagi, kita akan memiliki satu Nakajima lagi." Gumi berusaha menahan air matanya saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Gumiya tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Gumi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

* * *

**Yosha Minna! kembali lagi bersama saia~**

**GumiyaGumi-nya udah keluar nih~ gimana minna-san?~**

**betewe chapter besok MikuoKaiko ya? kayaknya bakal lama deh, soalnya saia berencana rehat lagi bentar, .w.**

**Persiapan sbm, =_=**

**Oh iya, buat temen-temen seangkatan saia, omedetou buat yang ketrima snmptn kmarin, saia bakal berusaha buat nyusul kalian ! ganbarimasu!**

**sore ja, minna. otanoshimi ni~**


	7. Chapter 7: Kiyoteru x Luka

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saia, ngga ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan ff ini~**

**Terinspirasi dari ff Rhymos-Ethereal di fandom Kurobas. .w.)/**

**Pair: Hiyama Kiyoteru x Megurine Luka**

* * *

**Sepuluh kata yang menggambarkan guru pria tampan dan wanita yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya.**

* * *

**1\. Sakura**

Bagi pasangan Hiyama Kiyoteru dan Megurine Luka, bunga Sakura memiliki arti yang sangat mendalam. Bunga yang identik dengan musim semi itu selalu membuat kedua orang ini tenggelam dalam kenangan mereka.

"Aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku menikmati musim semi tanpamu, Luka." Ucap Kiyoteru tiba-tiba. Ia yang sedang mengistirahatkan kepalanya dalam pangkuan Luka itupun tidak berniat menggeser posisinya.

Sedangkan Luka mendengus kesal, ia menjambak rambut Kiyoteru yang ia elus sedari tadi dengan cukup keras, yang tentunya mendapat rintihan dari sang empunya surai.

"Kau ingin menikmati musim semi tanpaku, huh?" balas Luka, nada kesal sangat kentara dari nada bicaranya.

Kiyoteru terkekeh pelan, ia memiringkan badannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut Luka. "Aku malah tidak ingin mengulangi masa-masa dimana aku menatap bunga yang sewarna dengan suraimu itu sendirian, Luka."

* * *

**2\. First**

Bagi seorang Hayama Kiyoteru, Megurine Luka adalah wanita yang selalu merebut momen 'pertama'nya. Mulai dari hal paling sepele seperti merebut tempat duduknya saat bangku SMA, menyerobot antrean makan es krim pertamanya, sampai pada hal paling ekstrim sekalipun.

"Luka adalah wanita pertama yang berhasil membuatku bertekuk lutut dan memberikan segala milikku padanya."

* * *

**3\. Gentleman**

Megurine Luka sangat tahu dan sangat mengerti bahwa Kiyoteru adalah seorang _gentleman_. Senyum lembutnya, wibawanya, tingkah lakunya, semuanya mencerminkan pribadinya sebagai seorang _gentleman_. Bahkan Luka pernah bertamu ke rumahnya dan diperlakukan layaknya seorang Tuan Putri olehnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti harus terkesan atau tidak nyaman, tapi memang aku tidak memungkiri bahwa aku senang diperlakukan dengan lembut seperti itu oleh Kiyo."

* * *

**4\. Ice Cream**

Pertemuan pertama seorang Hiyama Kiyoteru dan Megurine Luka diawali dari penyerobotan gadis bersurai merah muda itu dalam antreannya. Pemuda itu tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, tapi pertemuan keduanya terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya mereka memiliki perasaan kepada satu sama lain.

"Aku mungkin harus berterima kasih pada penjual es krim itu karena memiliki pelanggan tetap seperti Luka, atau mungkin aku harus berterima kasih kepada temanku yang menyarankanku untuk mencoba es krim di sana waktu itu... tapi yang pasti aku harus berterima kasih pada _Kami-sama_ yang telah menakdirkanku bersama Luka."

* * *

**5\. Sensei**

Luka mengakui bahwa sebagai pria, Kiyoteru memiliki kualitas yang di atas rata-rata. Apalagi pekerjaannya sebagai guru membuatnya mengeluarkan pesonanya yang luar biasa. Luka bahkan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta pada orang seperti Kiyoteru. Pria tampan yang mapan dengan pesona dan aura dewasa yang mampu menawarkan perlindungan padanya.

"Aku dari dulu tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan jatuh cinta kepada sosok _sensei_ serba bisa seperti Kiyoteru, sepertinya aku kualat dengan _sensei_-ku SMA karena telah mengatainya terlalu membangga-banggakan profesinya sebagai guru."

* * *

**6\. Sexy**

Semua orang dari berbagai umur yang melihat Luka pasti memiliki komentar yang sama bahwa Megurine Luka adalah sosok sempurna untuk mendiskripsikan kata '_Sexy'_. Berbeda dari Meiko yang memang seksi dan mengumbar keseksiannya. Luka lebih kalem dalam menunjukkan pesonanya, walaupun ia masih masuk kategori wanita paling seksi di Voca Dorm. Hal ini bahkan membuat Hiyama Kiyoteru bingung harus bertindak bagaimana. Di satu sisi, ia tentu hanya menginginkan Luka terlihat seksi ketika berada di sisinya, tapi di sisi lain ia juga bangga kalau Luka menjadi terkenal dan mempunyai banyak _fans_ yang menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

"Kalau ditanya apakah aku menyukai Luka yang terkenal atau tidak, tentu saja aku menyukai Luka yang terkenal karena Luka itu sangat menyayangi _fans_-nya dan dia bahagia dengan itu, tapi kalau _fans_-nya hanya menyukai Luka untuk memandang tubuhnya saja, sepertinya aku akan memilih Luka yang tidak terkenal dan membuat Luka menjadi milikku seorang." Ucapan Kiyoteru itu membuat si Trio Mesum-Gakupo, Kaito, dan Akaito-merinding. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Kiyoteru memiliki sisi _yandere_.

* * *

**7\. Cooking**

Megurine Luka sangat dikenal karena penampilannya dan sifat keibuannya. Namun apa daya, karena sifat keibuannya itu tidak didukung oleh kemahirannya memasak. Atau bisa dibilang ia sangat buruk dalam hal memasak. Pernah ada satu kejadian dimana ia berniat memasakkan sarapan untuk Kiyoteru yang saat itu menginap di apartemennya karena hujan badai, ia memasukan telur ke dalam oven yang menyebabkan oven itu meledak.

... Sejak saat itu, Luka tidak diizinkan untuk menginjakkan kakinya di dapur oleh Kiyoteru kecuali ditemani oleh seseorang yang mahir dalam urusan masak-memasak.

"Aku sempat kesal karena Kiyo tidak mengizinkanku memasak, tapi ternyata dia memikirkan keselamatanku. Memalukan memang, tapi sekarang kemampuanku dalam memasak menjadi lebih baik berkat aturan kecil darinya itu."

* * *

**8\. Protect**

Luka pernah mempunyai hari terburuknya bersama _fans_. Dan pengalaman itu adalah pengalaman paling buruk yang pernah dialaminya. Saat itu ia sedang bersiap untuk acara _talkshow_, ia sedang berdandan dengan santai ketika tiba-tiba matanya ditutup kain dan ia pingsan. Ketika dia sadar, ia sudah ada di sebuah ruangan sempit yang gelap dan apak. Kemudian kedua kristal birunya melihat pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan, seseorang bapak-bapak berbadan gempal-yang mengaku _fans_ fanatiknya-memandangnya dengan tatapan menjijikkan.

Luka sudah sangat takut saat itu, tapi ia bersyukur karena Kiyoteru menyelamatkannya tepat sebelum orang gila itu melakukan hal macam-macam pada Luka. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak ada saat kau membutuhkanku. Tapi aku janji, mulai sekarang, dimanapun kau berada dan kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan menyelamatkanmu ketika kau dalam bahaya. Aku akan melindungimu, Luka."

* * *

**9\. Pedofil**

Luka tidak mengerti apa yang merasukinya saat memergoki kekasih selama bertahun-tahunnya sedang merayakan ulang tahun salah satu muridnya. Masih mending jika dia hanya ikut merayakan dengan tenang, nah ini?

Kiyoteru malah kepergok tengah berciuman dengan muridnya-Kaai Yuki-yang _notebene_-nya adalah murid SMP yang sangat tergila-gila dengan Kiyoteru. Luka sudah gelap mata, ia langsung pulang dan mengunci dirinya di kamar. Kiyoteru pun sudah panik seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. Ia langsung menuju apartemen Luka dan menggedor pintu kamar wanita bersurai merah muda itu(dia masuk memakai kunci cadangan apartemen Luka), yang tentunya tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Luka.

"Sudah sana pergi! Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Dasar Pedofil! Aku tidak sudi memiliki kekasih om-om pedo!"

* * *

**10\. Memories**

Sampai sekarang, entah sudah berapa banyak musim semi yang seorang Hiyama Kiyoteru lewatkan bersama seorang gadis dengan surai senada dengan bunga yang identik dengan musim tersebut. Yang ia tahu, kini ia sudah berada di kursi goyang menatap beberapa anak kecil berlarian di depannya dengan riang gembira, serta beberapa orang dewasa yang ia ketahui adalah anak-anaknya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, Kiyo?" tanya suara serak di belakangnya. Kiyoteru menoleh dan menemukan Hiyama Luka, istrinya, menghampirinya.

"Hanya sedang mengenang masa lalu," jawab Kiyoteru, Luka menempatkan dirinya di samping Kiyoteru dan menggenggam tangan pria yang sudah berumur itu dengan lembut.

"Tidak kusangka kita sudah berada di sini, duduk-duduk dan melihat anak-cucu kita sukses, benar kan?" Luka menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kiyoteru. Wanita yang sekarang menginjak masa paruh bayanya itu pun ikut berkomentar.

"Ya, padahal rasanya baru kemarin kau menyerobot antrean membeli es krimku, tapi sekarang kita sudah memiliki cucu." Ucap Kiyoteru, Luka mendengus kesal.

"Ya, ya, ya... aku ingat, kenapa hal seperti itu sih yang kau ingat?" tanya Luka sebal, keriputnya tambah kentara ketika ia marah.

Kiyoteru tertawa pelan dan mengecup dahi Luka lama, "Karena itu adalah awal pertemuan kita dan akan kukenang sampai maut memisahkan kita nanti."

* * *

**Oke, saia tahu saia salah... udah nelantarin cerita, ngga nepatin janji, saia angkat tangan \\(=_=)/ #dor**

**arigatou gozaimasu minna udah setia sama drabble ini, kecup dah~ :* #woy**

**sampai jumpa chap depan minna~ engga tau moodnya nanti bakal siapa sih, ._.**


	8. Chapter 8: Yuuma x IA

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saia, ngga ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan ff ini~**

**Terinspirasi dari ff Rhymos-Ethereal di fandom Kurobas. .w.)/**

**Pair: Futakuchi Yuuma x Kuriyama Aria (IA)**

* * *

**Sepuluh kata yang menggambarkan cowok merah jambu misterius dan cewek yang sama misteriusnya dengan dirinya.**

* * *

**1\. Crossroad**

Futakuchi Yuuma terpaku di tempatnya bediri sekarang ini, sebuah persimpangan jalan yang melekat erat dalam ingatannya. Yuuma terseyum tipis mengingat apa yang disaksikan oleh persimpangan jalan itu sebagai saksi bisu kejadian aneh nan memalukannya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri, Yuuma?" tanya seorang gadis berambut krem nyaris _pink_ yang berada di samping Yuuma. Yuuma menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, hanya teringat bagaimana kita bertemu di tempat ini saja, rasanya kalau diingat lucu juga ya ternyata." Komentar Yuuma. Kuriyama Aria–atau lebih akrab dipanggil IA–memutar matanya kesal.

"Kan kau yang awalnya mencari-cari gara-gara denganku, apalagi kau juga menceramahiku hal-hal tidak penting." Balas IA, Yuuma mendecak kesal.

"Itu karena aku pikir kau mau bunuh diri saat itu, siapa coba yang tidak berpikir begitu saat kau dengan santainya menyeberang pas lampu pejalan kaki merah?" ucap Yuuma sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari IA.

IA tertawa kecil dan bergelayut di lengan kanan Yuuma. "Aku hanya terburu-buru waktu itu, lagian walaupun aku terlihat santai saat itu aku sedang panik."

Yuuma menyentil dahi IA cukup keras, "Makanya aku memarahimu waktu itu, tapi kau malah menceramahiku balik."

IA mengusap dahinya yang sakit dan membalas, "Soalnya kau malah memperlambatku, lagian aku tidak mungkin menyeberang kalau masih banyak mobil kan? Waktu itu kan jalannya sepi."

Yuuma menghela napas panjang, "Itu melanggar peraturan lalu lintas tahu, juga berbahaya. Grrr, karena inilah aku tidak pernah bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri."

IA tersenyum manis, senyum yang hanya ia tunjukkan untuk orang-orang spesialnya. "Umh, dan karena itu kita akan terus bersama kan?"

* * *

**2\. Mysterious**

Futakuchi Yuuma dan Kuriyama Aria terkenal sebagai "Mysterious Ice Prince and Mysterious Ice Princess" Vocalo Gakuen. Mereka berdua juga jarang keluar kamar saat di Voca Dorm. Makanya banyak orang yang cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui fakta kalau kedua orang misterius itu bisa berpacaran.

"Hm? Memangnya aku berpacaran dengan IA membawa masalah ya? Kok kalian ingin tahu banget gitu?" tanya Yuuma dengan nada malas, ini adalah kali keduapuluh dia ditanyai pertanyaan yang sama, _'Bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan IA?'_.

* * *

**3\. Lazy**

Salah satu fakta seorang Futakuchi Yuuma yang tidak banyak orang tahu adalah bahwa dia merupakan seorang pemalas yang sudah akut. Bahkan teman sekamarnya di Voca Dorm, seorang Hatsune Mikuo sudah menyerah untuk mencoba membenarkan perilaku buruk Yuuma. Akhirnya hal ini menjadi sebuah tantangan bagi seorang Kuriyama Aria yang sangat disiplin untuk 'menjinakkan' sifat malas Yuuma.

Pagi itu, IA melangkah dengan kesal, dia menuntun kedua kaki jenjangnya ke asrama laki-laki, tepatnya ke kamar bernomor 209, atau sangat tepatnya lagi ke kamar pemuda yang sudah dua bulan ini menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya. Saat pintu itu terbuka, perempatan kembali muncul di pelipis IA. Yuuma masih dengan santainya meneruskan acara bobok cantik(?)nya.

IA langsung menarik selimut yang digunakan Yuuma dengan sekuat tenaga, membiarkan pemuda itu terjatuh dan mencium lantai Voca Dorm yang dingin. "Bangun, pemalas! Kau itu benar-benar suka membuatku kesal ya! Sekarang cepat mandi dan bersiap sekolah! Atau aku akan menyeretmu ke sana!"

...Yuuma memberi catatan ke dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi membuat IA marah dengan sifat malasnya, karena IA jadi sangat cerewet ketika marah.

* * *

**4\. Robot**

Banyak orang mengira IA dan Yuuma adalah android yang berwujud manusia layaknya di film-film atau novel sci-fi, apalagi dengan sifat acuh dan datar mereka yang menguatkan dugaan tersebut. Tetapi sejak kabar hubungan mereka meluas seantero Voca Dorm, banyak saksi mata melihat kemesraan mereka berdua.

"Hah? IA dan aku robot? Jangan bercanda. IA dan aku juga punya emosi tahu, hanya saja kami pilih-pilih waktu dimana, kapan, dan kepada siapa kami memperlihatkannya." Balas Yuuma datar ketika ia kembali dihadiahi pertanyaan perihal perilaku dan hubungannya.

* * *

**5\. Couple**

IA menghela napas panjang ketika ia mendapati beberapa surat beramplop imut berwarna super _girly_ terletak di dalam loker sepatunya. Gadis berambut krem itu memijat pelipisnya bingung, dia heran kenapa masih banyak cowok yang menembaknya sedangkan berita tentang bahwa dia sudah berstatus _'taken'_ sudah merebak luas di sekolah. IA segera memasukan amplop-amplop itu ke dalam tasnya dan beranjak dari loker sepatunya. Namun sebelum kaki jenjangnya bisa melangkah menjauhi tempat itu, ia mendapati Yuuma sedang berjalan mendekati tempatnya berdiri. Satu ide langsung terlintas di benak IA, gadis itu berlari kecil mendekati Yuuma, berjinjit, dan mengecup bibir Yuuma singkat. Mata Yuuma langsung membulat, ia tentu tidak menyangka _'serangan di pagi hari'_ IA kali ini.

"Yosh, pokoknya mulai sekarang kita harus lebih sering melakukan hal-hal yang seperti sepasang kekasih seperti ini. Titik. Aku tidak mau lokerku penuh dengan barang-barang tidak berguna." Tegas IA.

* * *

**6\. Lia**

Ibunya IA adalah orang yang santai dan sangat senang bercakap-cakap, hal itu membuat Yuuma agak tidak nyaman saat berkunjung ke rumah pacarnya itu. Tapi setelah beberapa kali ke sana, Yuuma mendapati dirinya semakin mengerti sifat ibu IA dan semakin baik dalam menangani sifatnya. Pada suatu hari, ibu IA menceritakan hal yang mengejutkan pada Yuuma. Sebenarnya nama IA bukanlah Aria, tapi Lia. Dan konyolnya, perubahan nama IA itu disebabkan oleh petugas arsipnya yang salah dengar nama IA. _Amazing_, kan?

"Aku tidak tahu IA punya sejarah seperti itu, tapi biarlah. Lagipula bagiku, IA tetaplah IA. Meskipun namanya berubah, aku akan tetap mencintainya."

* * *

**7\. Flower**

IA tidak mempunyai minat khusus terhadao bunga, apalagi bahasa bunga. Dia bukan perempuan yang tertarik pada hal-hal terlampau manis seperti Miku, Rin, atau Miki. Tapi setidaknya ia memiliki satu bunga favorit, sebuah tulip kuning. Dan tanpa disangka olehnya, Yuuma memberikan bunga itu dan mengajarkannya arti bunga tersebut.

"Tulip kuning, Yuuma bilang artinya kesatuan cinta. Dulu aku suka bunga ini karena menurutku bunganya indah, tapi ketika aku mengetahui artinya. Rasanya aku makin suka,"

* * *

**8\. Pillow**

Banyak yang tidak tahu bahwa seorang Kuriyama Aria mempunyai kebiasaan buruk untuk tidur dimana saja dan menjadikan siapa saja sebagai bantal pribadinya. Tentu saja, karena hal tersebut hanya diperlihatkan kepada orang-orang terdekatnya. Dan sasaran bantal berjalan abadi IA adalah Yuuma. Walaupun Yuuma sama sekali tidak menolaknnya karena menurutnya wajah IA yang sedang tertidur itu sangat manis.

"Memang itu kebiasaan buruk menurutku, apalagi wajah IA saat tidur itu seperti malaikat kecil yang baru lahir. Aku sedikit cemburu jika ada laki-laki lain yang melihatnya seperti itu." ungkap Yuuma.

... Ternyata Yuuma juga punya sisi cemburu ya? Tidak disangka sama sekali.

* * *

**9\. Brother**

Yuuma _sweatdrop_, baru kali ini ia sangat _nervous_ ketika di tatap seseorang. Apalagi orang itu lebih muda darinya. Kuriyama Rio menatap Yuuma penuh selidik, adik semata wayang IA itu masih tidak percaya ada laki-laki yang bersedia menjadi pasangan kakaknya yang super dingin. Ia tidak mau kakaknya kenapa-kenapa, apalagi jika disakiti oleh cowok yang tidak berguna. Di sisi lain, IA diam saja. Ia pergi membuatkan minum untuk keduanya dan meninggakan du laki-laki itu menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri.

"Aku baru tahu adikku punya sisi lain seperti itu, aku tidak tahu perasaan Yuuma saat itu bagaimana. Tapi kurasa mereka baik-baik saja, karena setelah itu mereka seperti du teman lama yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa, lengket sekali."

* * *

**10\. Amnesia**

"IA? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Yuuma ketika mendapati wajah tak biasa IA saat ia selesai mengurus administrasi di resepsionis rumah sakit.

IA menoleh ke arah Yuuma dengan tatapan sendu, "Aku tidak menyangka IO akan mengalami hal seperti ini... _amnesia_? Dokter bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan dengan jelas kapan dia bisa mendapatkan ingatannya kembali yang hilang..."

Yuuma menatap wanita yang sekarang berstatus istrinya itu dengan sendu, ia berjongkok di depan IA yang tengah terduduk di salah satu kursi tunggu dan menggenggam kedua tangan wanita itu lembut.

"IO psti akan mengingat semuanya secara perlahan, kau kakaknya bukan? Kau harus yakin dan percaya pada kekuatan adikmu sendiri." Nasehat Yuuma, IA menatap Yuuma dengan matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Rasanya sakit, Yuuma. Tidak diingat oleh orang yang kau sayangi itu sakit..." IA menutup wajahnya cepat, mencoba menutupi air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, IA. IO memang tidak mengingat kita, tapi aku yakin perasaannya tentang kita masih ada di hatinya. Dia tidak akan semudah itu melupakan kasih sayangnya pada orang-orang yang dicintainya," ucap Yuuma, ia beralih memeluk IA, menenangkan wanita yang masih labil itu. "...kalau kau bilang begitu, seharusnya kau lebih kuat. Lihat Yukari, dia juga sama hancurnya denganmu, tapi dia masih sanggup berdiri dan menerima kenyataan." Lanjut Yuuma.

IA mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan kamar rawat inap adiknya. Tangan gadis itu menjulur, mengelus kaca pintu itu dan menatap seseorang di dalamnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sejenak IA terdiam, ia merasa... mungkin daripada dirinya yang bertahun-tahun bersama IO, saat ini yang paling menderita sekarang ini adalah kekasih yang sangat dicintai IO. IA merasa malu, ia merasa tidak berguna karena harus dibantu untuk menyadari hal paling dasar tersebut.

"Nee, Yuuma." Panggil IA, Yuuma menoleh dan matanya membulat ketika dalam sekejap bibirnya telah bertemu dengan bibir merah muda IA. "Kalau kau terkena amnesia seperti IO, apa kau akan terus mencintaiku? Ah, tidak. Kau _**harus**_ tetap mencintaiku."

Yuuma tersenyum tipis, "Aku sudah berjanji akan mencintaimu selama hidupku kan? Amnesia tidak akan mengubah perasaanku... mungkin, aku pikir IO juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia hanya perlu waktu,"

"Waktu... ya?" IA berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan, "Ya, dan selama itu aku akan coba menggantikan perannya."

Yuuma ikut berdiri dan mengecup jari manis IA yang kini tersemat cincin emas di sana, "Kau bisa,"

IA segera menghampiri Yukari dan memeluk garis itu dari belakang, melingkarkan lengannya di leher gadis ungu itu. Yuuma kembali memunculkan lengkungan kecil. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki istri yang dingin tapi pengertian seperti IA.

* * *

**Minna-san, O-genki desuka?~ #dor**

**Ini dia YuumaxIA~**

**semoga minna-san suka ya~**

**Terus kali ini saia mau bales review anon yang kemarin engga sempet kebales, karena otak dungu saia yag pikun kambuh... =_=**

**For** yosomono shoujo-**san!~**

etto, pertama-tama... gomen, hontou ni gomennasai! *dogeza*

saia bener-bener lupa bales review yosomono shoujo-san chapter kemaren, gomen ne... TAT

terus intinya makasii review-nya yosomono-san! siapaxsiapa-nya chapter ini terkuak nih~ yosomono-san punya indra keberapa sih kok bisa nebak chapter selanjutnya? =_=

chapter depan masih rahasia lagi nih~ doain saia bisa apdet kilat lagi yah~

otanoshimi ne~

**Yosh, tetep setia sama drabble ini ya minna-san~**

**sampai jumpa chapter depan~**


	9. Chapter 9: IO x Yukari

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saia, ngga ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan ff ini~**

**Terinspirasi dari ff Rhymos-Ethereal di fandom Kurobas. .w.)/**

**Pair: Kuriyama Rio (IO) x Yuzuki Yukari**

* * *

**Sepuluh kata yang menggambarkan cowok dingin yang sempat terkena amnesia dan kekasih satu-satunya miliknya.**

* * *

**1\. Rooftop**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Yukari?" tanya Kuroyama Rio–a.k.a IO–saat melihat kekasihnya duduk selonjoran di lantai atap sekolah.

Yuzuki Yukari mendongak, menatap si penanya. "Aku hanya sedang bersantai, IO sendiri tumben ke sini?" tanya Yukari. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya, ketika IO mengambil posisi di sampingnya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh menemui pacarku sendiri?" tanya IO, Yukari tertawa dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada bahu IO.

"Hmm, boleh saja sih." Jawab Yukari, senyum kecil tersemat di paras cantiknya. IO tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam tangan kiri Yukari.

"Aku berharap kita akan terus seperti ini," ucap IO, Yukari menutup matanya sebelum menjawab,

"Kau tidak perlu berharap kita akan terus seperti ini, tapi kita pasti terus seperti ini..."

* * *

**2\. Novel**

Dalam delapan belas tahun hidupnya, Yuzuki Yukari sudah memiliki bakat dalam hal literatur. Gadis ungu itu sangat menyukai berbagai macam jenis karya sastra, tapi hobi paling disukainya sendiri adalah membaca novel. Penulis favoritnya adalah Shakespeare dan Jane Aunsten, sedangkan _genre_ favoritnya adalah _romance_ dan misteri. IO tentunya merasa senang dengan hobi kekasihnya yang menurutnya sangat baik itu, tapi terkadang dia juga merasa terabaikan saat Yukari tenggelam dalam novelnya.

"Yukari mempunyai hobi yang bagus, tapi terkadang aku merasa kesepian saat dia terlalu serius membaca novelnya, dia akan melupakan sekitarnya dan menghayati tiap kata per kata. Dia pasti merasa menjadi tokoh utamanya,"

* * *

**3\. Headphone**

Salah satu benda paling berharga IO adalah sebuh _headphone_ berwarna krem dengan semburat ungu yang sering dipakainya ketika dia sedang bosan, menurutnya _headphone_ itu melambangkan dirinya dan Yukari, jadi dia sangat menyayangi _headphone_ itu.

"Kalau tidak salah, _headphone_ itu hadiah dari IA-_san_ saat IO berulang tahun. Aku bersyukur IA-_san_ memberikan hadiah itu, karena IO bersikap lebih manis ketika mengenakan _headphone_ itu,"

* * *

**4\. Cat**

Tidak diketahui banyak orang bahwa seorang Kuriyama Rio mempunyai ketertarikan khusus pada hewan jinak, apalagi kucing. Namun sayangnya, karena Voca Dorm tidak memperbolehkan ada hewan peliharaan, IO tidak bisa memiliki peliharaan. Karena itu, ketika pemuda itu menemukan seekor anak kucing yang malang, dia membawanya ke rumah Yukari untuk diurus bersama. Yah, karena rumah Yukari juga adalah _pet shop_.

"Kita seperti orangtua Ike, ya?" komentar IO saat melihat Yukari menggendong kucing kecil yang ditemukannya ala menggendong bayi manusia. "Yah, tapi suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan memiliki momongan sendiri, bukan adopsi tidak satu ras seperti Ike." Lanjut IO.

* * *

**5\. Moto-Kano**

Siapa yang menyangka kalau adik dari _Mysterious Ice Princess_ yang juga mewarisi sifat dingin kakaknya itu punya mantan kekasih? Tidak tanggung-tanggung, mantan kekasihnya idola super terkenal luar negeri seperti Utakata Seeu! Siapa coba yang tidak kaget!?

"Eh? Aku tahu kok kalau Seeu-_chan_ itu mantan pacar IO. Aku malah sudah berteman dengannya, dia orangnya baik kok." Jawab Yukari ketika berita menggemparkan itu beredar.

* * *

**6\. Romantic**

Yuzuki Yukari tidak pernah menerima perlakuan romantis dari sang kekasih, memikirkan kekasihnya bisa menjadi seseorang yang romantis pun tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya. Lalu bagaimana reaksinya ketika IO mengajaknya ke sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah, memegang tangannya, memasangkan cincin pada jari manisnya, dan berkata,

"Setiap gadis terlahir untuk menjadi pasangan seseorang," IO mengecup cincin di jari manis Yukari. "Jadi, apa kau mau menjadi pasanganku, _Princess_?"

...dan tentunya hal itu membuat Yukari sangat senang sekaligus tercengang.

* * *

**7\. Wait**

Amnesia tidak menjadi kendala bagi seorang Yukari untuk terus mencintai IO, bahakan kebalikannya... amnesia IO membuat Yukari lebih kuat dan membuatnya berusaha lebih keras untuk mengembalikan ingatan IO.

"Aku tahu, memang tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan. Tapi aku akan berusaha, sedikit demi sedikit. Aku akan terus menunggu IO,"

* * *

**8\. Motherly**

Semua orang tahu bahwa Yukari tak kalah manis dengan para gadis di Vocalo Gakuen. Apalagi kelembutan dan aura keibuan yang dipancarkan Yukari membuatnya menjadi idaman para pemuda-pemud lajang. Walaupun akhirnya dia memilih seseorang yang bisa dikatakan tidak pernah terpikirkan... Ternyata hukum _'opposite attract'_ memang berlaku.

"Bagaimana ya, aku merasa Yukari mempunyai aura yang menenangkan. Dia seperti IA-neesan, bagaimana bilangnya ya. Pokoknya dia bisa membuatku merasa nyaman, seperti dia adalah rumah kecilku,"

* * *

**9\. Happy**

Tidak ada yang pernah mengerti betapa bahagianya Yukari ketika mendapati kekasihnya, tersenyum lembut–senyum yang biasanya dia tunjukkan hanya kepadanya–setelah berbulan-bulan dia berwajah datar kepada Yukari. Saking bahagianya, dia langsung memeluk IO erat.

"Aku sangat bahagia, aku senang ingatanmu kembali IO. Sangat..." Yukari menenggelamkan kepalanya pada pundak IO, mencoba mencegah air matanya turun dan meredam isakannya.

* * *

**10\. Remember**

Yukari kembali menghela napas, ia merasa gugup. Balutan gaun putih dan tudung yang menutupi wajahnya itu malah membuatnya makin gugup. Kuriyama Aria alias IA, kakak dari kekasihnya baru saja melihat Yukari dan menyruhnya untuk tidak gugup. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu malah semakin gugup didatangi calon kakak iparnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kaku sekali? Tenanglah, Yukari." Bisik IO ketika ia baru saja mengambil tangan Yukari dari ayahnya, menuntun mereka ke altar.

"Mmm, aku bahagia. Saking bahagianya aku jadi gugup," balas Yukari, IO tersenyum menenangkan, senyum lembut yang hanya dia tunjukkan pada Yukari seorang. "Aku senang ingatanmu kembali, IO. Sangat..."

IO berhenti melangkah ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di dekat pendeta. Setelah pengucapan janji selesai dan IO dipersilakan untuk mencium Yukari. Dia berkata, "Aku juga senang ingatanku kembali, tapi walau ingatanku tidak kembali. Aku percaya aku akan jatuh cinta lagi padamu. Aku yakin,"

IO kemudian menyegel bibir merah muda Yukari, membuat wanita yang sekarang berubah status menjadi istrinya itu tidak bisa membalas ucapannya.

* * *

**Yahoo, Minna-san! Genki desuka? #**plak

**Err, saia engga tahu saia kudu ngomong apa... =_=**

**Ah, sou da! Omedetou Celestya-san! YukariIO-nya udah keluar, semoga Celestya-san suka ya! Satunya MikuoxKaikonya sedang dalam proses, mungkin bakal agak lama soalnya saia mulai sakit dan gejala penyakit malas ngetik melanda... –' ***jujur*** #**dor

**Pokoknya bakal saia usahain secepatnya kok, sambil mikir itu mungkin saia bakal apdet pair lain dulu yang udah kelar saia kerjain... –w- #**woy

**Yosh, kayaknya engga ada yang perlu saia sampaikan lagi! Good day minna-san! Mata ato de~~ :* #**dibuang


	10. Chapter 10: Ryuuto x Yuki

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saia, ngga ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan ff ini~**

**Terinspirasi dari ff Rhymos-Ethereal di fandom Kurobas. .w.)/**

**Pair: Asano Ryuuto x Kaai Yuki**

* * *

**Sepuluh kata yang menggambarkan anak laki-laki yang sedang jatuh cinta dan anak perempuan yang disukainya.**

* * *

**1\. First Meeting**

Seorang anak laki-laki sedang terlihat berbaring di hamparan rumput di dekat sungai, membiarkan angin yang nakal membelai surai hijaunya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati suasana damai sebelum akhirnya harus pulang karena hari sudah petang.

"Hei, kalau kau tidur di situ, kau bisa masuk angin." ucapan halus dari suara seorang anak perempuan itu membawa Asano Ryuuto, anak laki-laki tersebut, kembali ke realita. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan melihat seorang anak perempuan seusianya sedang membungkuk di atasnya, membuat wajah anak perempuan itu berada tepat di atasnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Ryuuto, ia belum pernah melihat anak perempuan itu.

"Namaku Kaai Yuki, aku baru pindah hari ini. Aku sedang berkeliling dan menemukanmu tertidur di sini." balas Yuki, "_Hajimemashite_,"

Ryuuto terdiam sebentar. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengangkat tubuhnya ke dalam posisi duduk. "Namaku Asano Ryuuto, kelas enam SD Akiyama. _Yoroshiku_,"

Yuki menepukan kedua tanganya gembira, "Kau murid SD Akiyama juga? Mulai besok aku juga akan bersekolah di sana, mohon bantuannya Asano-_san_!"

"Kau boleh memanggilku Ryuuto," tawar Ryuuto, Yuki tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Ryuuto berdiri.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Yuki. Sekali lagi, mohon bantuannya, Ryuuto-_kun_!" Yuki memberikan senyuman termanisnya, membuat Ryuuto ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

* * *

**2\. Twinkle**

Asano Ryuuto tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaannya berubah ketika berada di dekat Kaai Yuki. Dari yang semula biasa-biasa saja menjadi tidak biasa, ia bisa tiba-tiba jadi salah tingkah, tersenyum sendiri, bahkan mencak-mencak sendiri karena tingkah anak perempuan itu.

Tapi walau begitu, ada satu hal yang bisa membuat Ryuuto langsung gagap ketika mengahadapi Yuki. Yaitu saat anak perempuan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bersinar-sinar layaknya ada bintang yang mengubah kediamannya dari di langit menjadi di mata Yuki.

"Yuki itu selalu bersinar, dimanapun dan kapanpun dia akan selalu bersinar. Tapi aku selalu tidak tahan jika dia menatapku dengan tatapan _'kira-kira'_-nya itu. Dia membuat jantungku berdetak seperti habis maraton."

* * *

**3\. Piano**

Saat sore hari, Kaai Yuki kerap mendengar dentingan melodi piano dari ruang musik. Tapi dia tidak berani untuk mengetahui siapa pemainnya, karena takut mengganggu. Terkadang, anak perempuan itu menyempatkan diri untuk mendengarkan dentingan-dentingan itu dari taman belakang, karena orang itu selalu membuka jendela ruang musik. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika suatu hari mendapati kalau yang memainkan piano itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Asano Ryuuto.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut! Aku tidak tahu kalau Ryuuto-_kun_ bisa memainkan piano dengan begitu indahnya, apa mungkin kapan-kapan aku minta dia memainkan piano khusus untukku saja ya?"

* * *

**4\. Autumn**

Ryuuto sangat menyukai musim gugur, apalagi ketika dimana daun-daun momiji di gunung akan berubah warna menjadi oranye dan berguguran layaknya menari dalam ayunan angin. Karena itukah mendaki gunung adalah salah satu kegiatan _favorite_ Ryuuto saat musim gugur tiba. Karena menurutnya melihat daun-daun itu berguguran dari puncak gunung adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah dia lihat.

Yuki kembali menatapnya dengan mata berkilaunya ketika Ryuuto menceritakan hal itu padanya, anak perempuan itu bilang kalau dia juga ingin melihat pemandangan yang Ryuuto lihat. Ryuuto sedikit salah tingkah, dia pun mengangguk. "Kapan-kapan aku akan membawaku ke sana, akan kutunjukkan sebuah pemandangan dimana kau tidak akan bisa berkedip saat melihatnya."

* * *

**5\. Doll**

Yuki pernah memiliki satu boneka beruang lawas yang selalu di bawanya kemana-mana kalau menginap, karena dia tidak pernah bisa tidur tanpa benda itu. Ryuuto yang melihat benda itu setiap Yuki menginap di rumahnya pun agak tidak nyaman, karena pada dasarnya anak laki-laki itu takut pada boneka, jadi dia selalu menjaga jarak dari Yuki saat gadis cilik itu membawa bonekanya.

"Ryuuto-_kun_ itu aneh, masa sama boneka aja takut? Padahal kan _Kuma-san_ itu imut! Apalagi dia selalu menjauhiku kalau aku membawa _Kuma-san_! Menyebalkan sekali!" curhat Yuki kesal, "Tapi dia terlihat imut ketika ketakutan! Aku pernah dengan sengaja meletakkan sebuah boneka barbie di tas sekolahnya dan begitu dia melihatnya, dia langsung bersembunyi di kolong meja."

...Hati-hati dengan Yuki jahil _mode_, karena dia bisa saja membuatmu ketakutan setengah mati.

* * *

**6\. SMP**

Asano Ryuuto memulai hari pertamanya di SMP dengan suatu keajaiban besar. Bagaimana tidak? Saat hari pertama dia langsung disambut ketua OSIS Vocalo _Gakuen_ divisi SMP dan ditawari untuk menjadi anggota OSIS. Dia awalnya bingung, tapi akhirnya diterima juga.

Hal ini menyebabkan Kaai Yuki menjadi merasa tertinggal, secara saat SD dia tidak pernah lepas dan selalu lengket dengan Ryuuto. Yuki sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi dia selalu merasa marah ketika Ryuuto mengabaikannya. Dan dari sudut pandang Ryuuto, Yuki mengalami sebuah _mood swing_ yang tidak normal.

"Akhir-akhir ini Yuki aneh, dia suka marah-marah padaku padahal aku merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, mengabaikanku secara tiba-tiba, mengajakku pergi tapi saat aku menolak karena urusan OSIS dia langsung meninggalkanku dan puasa berbicara padaku keesokan harinya." Ryuuto menghela napas pasrah.

* * *

**7\. Glove**

Yuki tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya, perasaannya menjadi meluap-luap dan terasa hangat. Mau tahu kenapa? Hal ini dikarenakan saat musim dingin, Ryuuto menjadi perhatian kepadanya dan memberikannya sarung tangan sebagai hadiah. Sarung tangan itu hangat, motifnya juga sangat disukai Yuki. Gadis itu bahkan tidak tahu kalau Ryuuto akan memberinya hadiah seperti itu.

"Ini kali pertama Ryuuto-_kun_ memberiku sebuah hadiah natal. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya berbeda saat aku menerima hadiah natal dari teman-temnku yang lain ataupun orangtuaku. Rasanya hadiah dari Ryuuto-_kun_ itu spesial!"

* * *

**8\. Rival**

Asano Ryuuto tahu... sangat-sangat tahu kalau guru barunya akan menjadi saingan terberatnya. Dia baru saja memperjelas perasaannya pada Yuki, walaupun belum dinyatakan pada sang target sih. Tapi dengan sekali lihat saja, Kaai Yuki jelas mempunyai perasaan berlebih pada guru barunya yang masih muda, Hiyama Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Dan tentunya Ryuuto tidak menyukai hal itu.

Apalagi saat di pesta ulang tahun Yuki yang kelima belas, Ryuuto mendapati kalau si _birthday girl_ sedang berciuman dengan Hiyama-_sensei_. Walaupun _sensei_-nya itu langsung melepaskan diri, meminta maaf kepada Yuki, dan berlari cepat mengejar seorang wanita berambut _pink_ yang dia tidak kenal.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Hiyama-_sensei_ tidak akan menyukaimu, usia kalian beda jauh." Ucap Ryuuto, nada suaranya terdengar sangat kesal. Yuki mengangguk, menghapus air matanya yang tadi sempat turun. Ryuuto yang tidak tahan melihat wajah sedih Yuki pun segera memeluk gadis itu. "Kenapa sih kau selalu melihat _sensei_ terus? Kau seperti pungguk merindukan bulan, kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku yang menyukaimu?" nada Ryuuto memelan tiap kalimatnya, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa frustasinya.

* * *

**9\. Test**

Satu hal dari seorang Asano Ryuuto yang sangat dibenci oleh Kaai Yuki adalah kapasitas otak encernya yang di atas rata-rata. Sedangkan dibandingkan dengannya, Yuki memiliki kapasitas otak yang biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan pernah dalam sebuah ujian matematika, Yuki merasa terkhianati oleh Ryuuto.

"Kau jahat Ryuuto-_kun_! Kenapa sih nilai selalu bagus!? Kau tidak adil!" Yuki berteriak frustasi di depan Ryuuto, pemuda itu tentunya bingung mau bertindak bagaimana. Pada akhirnya Ryuuto selalu membantu Yuki belajar ketika ujian akan tiba.

* * *

**10\. Sunset**

Udara sudah mulai mendingin sore itu, matahari sudah mulai kembali ke peraduannya, dan orang-orang pun mulai memenuhi jalan untuk bisa kembali ke rumah segera. Namun berbeda dengan dua insan yang berada di salah satu bangku peristirahatan di gunung Fuji ini. Kaai Yuki mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak kekasihnya selama beberapa tahun ini dengan nyaman. Menikmati cahaya matahari terbenam yang berwarna oranye berpadu dengan daun-daun momiji di sekitar gunung yang juga berwarna jingga. Asano Ryuuto melingkarkan sebelah lengannya pada pundak Yuki dan menepuknya pelan.

"Hari sudah semakin malam, apa kau ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya Ryuuto, Yuki membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam sejenak dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Ryuuto.

"Apa kita tidak bisa di sini sebentar lagi, Ryuu?" tanya Yuki, ia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Ryuuto. "Aku masih ingin di sini, bersamamu."

Ryuuto tertawa kecil, ia mengusap kepala Yuki pelan. "Tapi hari sudah semakin dingin, aku tidak mau kau nanti sakit. Sebentar lagi kan musim dingin,"

Yuki menggembungkan pipinya, "Apa kau tidak mau berlama-lama bersamaku?"

Ryuuto tertawa keras kali ini, "Jangan bercanda, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku kan juga tidak mau melihat belahan jiwaku sakit,"

Yuki tergelak mendengar ucapan Ryuuto, "_Mou_, toh kalau aku sakit, kau yang akan merawatku kan, Ryuu?"

"Tentu saja, aku pasti akan merawatmu dengan baik." Ucap Ryuuto tegas, Yuki tersenyum. Gadis yang kini menginjak usia dewasanya itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ryuuto, memberikan sebuah kecupan pada pemuda itu.

"Kali ini baru benar-benar _first kiss_ kita," ucap Yuki, Ryuuto tersenyum dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Yuki.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu, Yuki." Ucap Ryuuto, pemuda itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuki, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yuki dalam sebelum gadis itu sempat membalas ucapannya.


	11. Chapter 11: Akaito x Meiko

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saia, ngga ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan ff ini~**

**Terinspirasi dari ff Rhymos-Ethereal di fandom Kurobas. .w.)/**

**Pair: Shion Akaito x Sakine Meiko**

* * *

**Sepuluh kata yang menggambarkan pria merah mesum dan wanita yang selalu menghajarnya.**

* * *

**1\. Red**

Kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kedua pasangan ini adalah merah. Kenapa? Karena mereka sama-sama suka dengan warna darah itu dan selalu memakai pakaian berwarna seperti itu seakan di lemari pakaian mereka sudah tidak ada baju dengan warna lain.

"Aku sangat suka memakai warna ini karena membuatku terlihat kuat! Merah lambang keberanian kan!?" ucap Meiko bersemangat ketika ia ditanyai mengapa sangat suka memakai pakaian dengan warna tersebut.

"Kalau aku tentu saja karena aku terlihat cocok dengan warna ini, selaras dengan rambutku dan namaku." Balas Akaito, si penanya manggut-manggut mengerti. "Tapi Mei-_chan_, seharusnya kau bilang saja karena kau akan tampak sangat seksi ketika mengenakan sesuatu berwarna merah, kan aku bisa me–BUAGH"

**K.O.**

Satu pukulan telak dari Meiko telah sukses menjatuhkan Akaito.

* * *

**2\. Infirmary**

Pertemuan Akaito dan Meiko sebenarnya dimulai dari sesuatu yang tak lazim. Tidak seperti drama-drama atau manga romantis yang memiliki efek _'doki-doki'_ bagi para penikmatnya, pertemuan Akaito dan Meiko lebih mudah diibaratkan sebagai badai. Oh, dan saksi bisu pertemuan takdir itu adalah ruangan bernama UKS dan benda-benda keramat di dalamnya yang dilemparkan Meiko.

"Yaaahh, bagaimana ya? Waktu itu aku tidak tahu juga kenapa aku bisa meremas dada Mei-_chan_. Dorongan _Kami-sama_ mungkin?" terselip nada main-main dalam jawaban Akaito, dan adegan selanjutnya adalah Akaito yang sudah terlempar entah kemana. _Good job_, Meiko!

* * *

**3\. Trio Mesum**

Bersama dua teman sepermesumannya(?)–Shion Kaito dan Kamui Gakupo, Meiko sudah tahu bahwa Shion Akaito telah terkenal dengan sebutan Trio Mesum. Oh, walau mungkin Akaito tidak separah Gakupo, tapi dia masih lebih parah dibanding Kaito. Meiko sendiri heran bagaimana pria merah itu bisa tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat mesum.

"Aku tidak tahu soal bagaimana Miku ataupun Lily untuk menghadapi makhluk menyebalkan itu, tapi aku mempunyai cara sendiri untuk menghadapi Akaito," Meiko tersenyum sadis, wanita berambut pendek itu kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang gelap.

* * *

**4\. Teasing**

Bagi Shion Akaito, menggoda Sakine Meiko sudah menjadi hobi dan kebiasaannya sehari-hari. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia akan mendapat rasa sakit yang bukan main setelah ia menggoda Meiko sampai wajahnya benar-benar merah, Akaito masih gemar menggoda wanita satu itu.

"Wajah Mei-_chan_ yang memerah itu sangat lucu dan manis, aku selalu saja ingin 'memakan'nya saat wajahnya berubah menjadi kepiting rebus seperti itu."

* * *

**5\. Gentle**

Jika dibandingkan dengan sifat mesumnya yang menyebalkan, sebenarnya Akaito memiliki sisi lembutnya juga. Memang jarang dilakukan sih karena Akaito biasanya selalu bertindak bodoh di hadapan banyak orang. Tapi ketika dia melakukannya, dia bisa menjadi orang yang paling bisa diandalkan dalam situasi apapun.

"Aku pernah berharap dia membuang semua koleksi majalah dewasanya dan berganti sifat dengan sikap lembutnya, tapi tentu saja hasilnya nihil. Akaito tidak pernah mau berubah... tapi mungkin aku sekarang bersyukur, karena dengan sifatnya yang sekarang, dia tidak akan bisa disukai gadis-gadis."

* * *

**6\. Sadistic**

Kebiasaan Sakine Meiko yang membuatnya terkenal di kalangan perempuan adalah menolong orang-orang yang dalam bahaya. Meiko adalah gadis terkuat di sekolah yang bisa memusnahkan geng preman dengan sekali pukul. Saat ini, orang yang paling sering merasakan bogem mentah Meiko tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pacarnya sendiri, Shion Akaito.

"Mei-_chan_ itu punya darah sadis, aku tahu itu. Tapi itu membuatku semakin bersemangat! Mungkin nanti kami bisa melakukan permainan-permainan BDSM dan–BUAGH"

... _Rest in peace_ Akaito, kami mendoakanmu.

* * *

**7\. Masochist**

Dari awal peremuan mereka, Meiko sudah tahu kalau Akaito mengalami kelainan mental yaitu adalah seorang masokis. Dia mengerti tapi dia tidak menyangka tingkat keakutan penyakit Akaito itu sudah sangat tinggi! Dia bahkan selalu tersenyum saat Meiko memukulnya dan melemparnya dari lantai tiga sekolah(entah kenapa dia masih hidup) karena mengintip celana dalamnya.

"Kau itu _do-M_ ya? Parah sekali kau itu! Bisa nggak sih sekali saja kau menjadi kekasih yang normal?" keluh Meiko, Akaito hanya tertawa geli dan mencium Meiko.

* * *

**8\. Chocolate**

Semua orang tahu bahwa Meiko bukanlah gadis yang _feminine_, dia tomboy. Jadi tidak ada yang pernah menyangka kalau gadis itu bisa memasak makanan yang enak dan membuat coklat _valentine_ seperti buatan koki profesional.

"Pertama kalinya Mei-_chan_ memberiku coklat _valentine_, aku tidak menyangka rasanya akan seenak itu! Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu _valentine_ lagi!"

* * *

**9\. Ecchi**

Akaito memang adalah orang yang mesum dengan pikiran dipenuhi berbagai macam hal berbau 18+. Namun dalam kenyataannya, Akaito tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal mesum kepada pacarnya sendiri jika ia tidak diizinkan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Akaito memang selalu berbicara hal mesum dan memiliki tatapan mesum, tapi dia tidak pernah melewati batasannya, ia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan."

* * *

**10\. Father**

Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah menyangka bahwa Shion Akaito akan menjadi sosok seorang ayah yang patut diteladani, melihat bagaimana dia bertingkah sehari-harinya, namun semua itu terbukti saat reuni SMA mereka berdua.

"Papa, gendong~" pinta putri kecil mereka, Akaito langsung membungkuk dan meraih gadis kecil berparas mirip dengannya itu.

"Sekarang apa yang gadis kecil papa ini inginkan?" tanya Akaito, gadis kecil itu langsung saja menunjuk es krim yang ada di jajaran makanan penutup.

Sakine Meiko atau yang sekarang berganti nama menjadi Shion Meiko itu lantas dibombardir oleh berbagai macam pertanyaan. "Aku sendiri terkejut saat melihat Akaito bisa menjadi segitunya, tapi yah, tentu saja aku bersyukur."

Wanita itu lantas bergegas menuju ke tempat Akaito dan gadis kecilnya untuk membantu suaminya itu menyuapi si gadis kecil. Mereka benar-benar keluarga yang bahagia.

* * *

**Doumo, Minna-san~**

**Balik lagi dengan saia Chiao desu~~**

**Chapter kmaren saia engga ninggalin jejak sama sekali ya? kelupaan buat ngetik AN sih kmaren~ #dor**

**Pokoknya, intinya makasii buat yang setia ngikutin drabble ini~**

**yang review juga arigatou gozaimasu~**

**Terus sekarang buat** unknown-san, .w.)/

Doumo desu, makasii udah sempetin numpang review unknown-san!

Waduh, kalo Gakuko Gakupo engga bisa deh, soalnya besok Gakupo sama Lily, ._.

Tapi kalo Gakuko sama Luki bisa kok! Otanoshimi ni nee~

**Yosh, kayaknya itu aja deh sepatah kata dari saia~ #slap**

**Jaa nee, Minna-san~ mata ato de~**


	12. Chapter 12: Gakupo x Lily

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saia, ngga ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan ff ini~**

**Terinspirasi dari ff Rhymos-Ethereal di fandom Kurobas. .w.)/**

**Pair: Kamui Gakupo x Lily Michelia**

* * *

**Sepuluh kata yang menggambarkan cowok terong super mesum dan kekasih bulenya.**

* * *

**1\. Like**

"_Hajimemashite_, Lily Michelia _desu_. Aku murid pindahan dari Inggris, aku bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang karena ibuku berasal dari sini. Ah, dan tolong panggil aku Lily, mohon bantuannya." Salam perkenalan yang dilemparkan gadis pirang bermata biru itu menohok jantung Kamui Gakupo secara langsung. Apalagi senyum malaikatnya membuat jantung Gakupo berdetak dengan kencang... _Love at first sight_?

"Aku menyukaimu!" teriak Gakupo begitu sensei mempersilakan jika ada murid yang ingin bertanya tentang Lily.

Lily terheran, sedangkan seisi kelas menertawai Gakupo. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Lily tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih, aku juga menyukaimu." Ucap Lily enteng. Seisi kelas langsung terdiam, bertanya-tanya apakah gadis ini tahu maksud dari kata _'suka'_ Gakupo.

* * *

**2\. Angelic**

Kamui Gakupo tidak pernah setertarik ini dengan seorang gadis, tentu dia memang dijuluki Trio Mesum–bersama Shion bersaudara–dan dia juga gampang bilang suka pada seorang gadis, apalagi yang berdada besar. Tapi Gakupo tidak pernah setertarik ini, dia selalu berhenti tertarik setelah beberapa hari atau minggu. Tapi kini, seorang Lily Michelia telah mematahkan rekor itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku sangat tertarik dengan Lily, mungkin karena dia seperti malaikat di mataku? Berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang lain."

* * *

**3\. Eggplant**

Semua orang di Vocalo _Gakuen_ tahu bahwa seorang Kamui Gakupo adalah penggila terung. Dia bahkan rela begadang pagi-pagi untuk pergi ke ladang terungnya sendiri untuk memetik terung-terung yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu. Lily yang tidak sengaja melihat hal itu tertawa, dia tidak menyangka kebun Gakupo dekat dengan rumahnya dan kebiasaannya itu merupakan hal baru bagi Lily. Mulai saat itulah mereka menjadi dekat...

"Kamui-_san_ itu orangnya lucu, dia selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuk hal yang dia sukai tidak peduli orang lain bilang apa... aku menghormatinya," komentar Lily.

* * *

**4\. Coin**

Satu-satunya _game_ yang berhasil dimenangkan Gakupo saat bermain melawan Lily adalah tebak-tebakan koin. Entah bagaimana, dewi fortuna selalu berbaik hati padanya karena dia selalu menebak dengan tepat. Seperti halnya saat ini, Gakupo sedang menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas saat Kaito akan membuka telapak tangannya yang memiliki koin. Dia sedang bermain tebak koin dengan Lily, hadiahnya ketika Gakupo menang, Lily akan menemani Gakupo selama seharian penuh. Sedangkan jika Lily yang benar, makan Gakupo akan menuruti perintah Lily selama sehari penuh.

Dan penantian yang tidak baik untuk jantung itu, berakhir dengan kemenangan Gakupo! Dewi fortuna benar-benar berpihak padanya kalau masalah tebak koin. "_Jaa_, hari sabtu nanti temani aku ke taman bermain ya Lily-_chan_! _Tanoshimi ne_~" dan Lily cemberut mendengar hal itu.

* * *

**5\. Lily**

Mama Lily pernah mengatakan pada Lily tetang asal-usul namanya, beliau memberikannya atas nama bunga yang pertama kali diberikan oleh papa Lily. Lily tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada orang lain, bahkan teman-teman terdekatnya. Jadi gadis itu merasa terkejut saat Gakupo membawakan bunga itu saat kencan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu darimana Kamui-_san_ tahu bunga kesukaanku, tapi aku senang ketika dia memberikannya padaku."

* * *

**6\. Trio Mesum**

Gakupo menyadari bahwa dia memiliki kesan cukup buruk di seluruh penjuru sekolah, dengan julukan aneh dan kebiasaan buruk. Tapi tentu sjaa itu semua tidak membuatnya pantang menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Lily Michelia!

"_Hentai_, _Ecchi_, Trio Mesum, atau apapun itu aku tidak peduli! Yang penting aku ingin Lily menyukaiku, itu saja cukup~"

* * *

**7\. Mature**

Pertama kalinya Lily melihat sosok Gakupo yang dewasa, mungkin adalah saat dimana pria itu dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang benar-benar akan mengubah hidupnya... contohnya?

Tentu saja saat pria berambut ungu panjang setengah melambai itu melamar Lily!

"Gakupo memang kekanak-kanakan dan terlihat tidak bisa dipercaya, tapi saat kau melihat keseriusan dimatanya ketika dia berkata, _'Aku mohon jadilah istriku, bersamaku, dan menjadi milikku selama hidupku.'_ begitu... aku rasa tidak ada yang bisa menolak sisi dewasanya," curhat Lily kepada Luka.

* * *

**8\. Kneel**

Banyak orang meragukan keseriusan Gakupo saat pemuda itu menyatakan rasa sukanya kepada Lily. Tentu saja, dengan sifat mesum dan tingkah laku tak patut itu, pasti banyak orang yang meragukannya!

Tapi entah kenapa perlahan semua orang mengerti bagaimana seorang Kamui Gakupo, ketua geng Trio Mesum yang _super_ _hentai_ enggak ketulungan itu bisa sampai bertekuk lutut kepada seorang gadis bule blesteran super cantik bernama Lily Michelia.

"Menyampingkan sebuatan, sikap, dan tingkah laku mesumku... aku sudah sepenuhnya terjerat dalam pesona Lily! Aku bukan Akaito ataupun Kaito yang masokhis akut, tapi aku selalu bahagia berada di samping Lily~~" ucap Gakupo dramatis, yang berbuah tatapan aneh dari semua orang di sekelilingnya.

...hal itu akhirnya menjelaskan satu fakta bahwa semua anggota Trio Mesum mengidap penyakit akut bernama masokhisme(?).

* * *

**9\. Magazine**

Semua orang pasti bertanya-tanya ketika melihat seorang Kamui Gakupo berjalan ke sekolah dengan tampak yang mengenaskan, jiwanya seperti baru saja tersedot dan nyawanya seperti keluar dari mulutnya. Padahal kabar baik tentangnya sedang beredar, yaitu kabar bahwa akhirnya dia berpacaran dengan si pujaan hati, Lily Michelia.

"Ah? Mungkin karena aku membakar semua koleksi majalah dewasa di kamarnya kemarin malam, ibu Gakkun baik sekali mau mendukungku kemarin jadi aku bisa menyelesaikan pembakaaran itu sepenuhnya sampai ke akar-akarnya." jawab Lily _innocent_ kepada teman sekelasnya yang menanyakan keadaan Gakupo.

... oke, saran dari Gakupo untuk semuanya... _do not judge book from it is cover_. Titik.

* * *

**10\. Miracle**

Lily bergumam pelan, _headphone_ berwarna krem tetap setia melingkari kepalanya, memperdengarkan alunan musik lembut yang indah. Beberapa menit berikutnya, wanita pirang itu tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya yang membesar saat merasakan sesuatu di dalamnya menendang-nendang.

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi papa pulang kok... sebegitu tidak sabarnyakah melihat papa?" tanya Lily geli.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar pintu rumah mereka terbuka. "_Tadaima_," suara seorang pria itu pun membuat Lily melepaskan _headphone_-nya.

"_Okaerinasai_," balas Lily saat dia melihat suaminya, Kamui Gakupo membuka pintu kamar mereka berdua. Gakupo tersenyum bahagia, ia segera meletakkan tas kerjanya dan mendekati istri tercintanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Gakupo perhatian, Lily tertawa kecil.

"Aku baik-baik saja, si kecil ini juga kok, tenang saja..." ucap Lily meyakinkan, Gakupo mengambil tempat di sebelah Lily, melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang wanita yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu.

"Kau tahu, rasanya semua ini seperti sebuah keajaiban..." ucap Gakupo tiba-tiba. Lily melemparkan tatapan heran sejenak, namun kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Ya, ini memang keajaiban... dan aku bersyukur mendapatkan keajaiban itu..." balas Lily, Gakupo mengangguk.

"Ya, kau benar..." Gakupo kemudian mengecup dahi Lily mesra dan lama. "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan keajaiban ini hilang begitu saja,"

* * *

**Yahoo Minna-san! Akhirnya selese ini chapternya Gakkun! .w.)/**

**Terus buat **Kumiko Y:: Pertama, makasii udah mau review Kumiko-san~

terus buat penulusan kata "kan" ya? saia sendiri engga begitu ngerti sih, soalnya dulu engga sempet nanya guru saia, kalau penulisan yang punya arti kayak 'bukan' ato 'akan' sih kayaknya emang penulisannya jadi 'kan... jadi saia maap, itu salah saia... chapter depannya bakal berusaha saia benerin. makasii infonya Kumiko-san! ^w^

Terus OliverDefoko ya? oke, bakal saia bikinin, tapi mungkin masih beberapa chapter yang akan datang soalnya saia udah ada rencana buat chapter depan... ^^"

Moga Kumiko-san masih mau nunggu, sekali lagi makasii reviewnya ya~ :* #slap

**Chapter depan saia mo ngepost request Celestya-**_**san**_** dulu, MikuoKaiko! Itu request dari jaman jurasicpark belom saia post terus, =_=" #**dor

**Pokoknya stay tune Minna-san~**

**Saia apdet mungkin seminggu lagi~ :* #**plok


	13. Chapter 13: Mikuo x Kaiko

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saia, ngga ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan ff ini~**

**Terinspirasi dari ff Rhymos-Ethereal di fandom Kurobas. .w.)/**

**Pair: Hatsune Mikuo x Shion Kaiko**

* * *

**Sepuluh kata yang menggambarkan si pemuda **_**number **__**one**_** yang disiplin dan kekasihnya yang pemalu.**

* * *

**1\. Holding hands**

"Etto... Kaiko-_chan_...? Kenapa... kau berjalan di belakangku?" tanya Mikuo heran ketika mendapati seorang gadis yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu malah mengekor di belakangnya. Kaiko tersenyum canggung, wajahnya sudah memerah dan dia salah tingkah.

"Umm, _etto_, _anoo_, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Mikuo-_kun_ jalan saja duluan," ucap Kaiko, Mikuo menghela napas berat. Padahal baru saja dia ingin memamerkan kepada kakak dan calon kakaknya kalau dia sudah berhasil menembak Kaiko, tapi malah begini jadinya.

Mikuo segera mendekati Kaiko dan menggenggam tangan Kaiko hangat, "Tidak bisa, aku ingin berjalan berdampingan dengan Kaiko-_chan_. Titik." Ucap Mikuo, dia langsung menggandeng Kaiko dan memaksanya untuk berjalan di sampingnya, tidak memedulikan penolakan dan segala alasan dari gadis biru itu.

* * *

**2\. Shy**

Semua orang tahu bahwa Shion Kaiko merupakan kebalikan dari kakak-kakaknya. Sebagai bungsu Shion dan satu-satunya anak gadis di keluarga tersebut tak lantas membuat Kaiko terbiasa dengan interaksi lawan jenis. Malah sebaliknya, gadis itu terlabel sebagai gadis yang pemalu, walaupun label itulah yang membuatnya terkenal di kalangan Adam.

Karena sifat pemalunya itu, dia bahkan pernah tidak sengaja menumpahkan cairan sabun yang baru saja dipakai untuk mengepel sekolah (setiap bulan diadakan kerja bakti untuk membersihkan sekolah) ke arah Mikuo karena dia sedang kabur untuk menghindari godaan dari kakak kelasnya.

"Pertemuan kami memang tidak enak sih, apalagi bagian dimana aku dimandikan dengan air bekas pel... tapi sifat pemalunya Kaiko-_chan_ itulah yang membuatnya manis. Aku jadi mengerti kenapa para murid laki-laki di sekolah sangat mengidolakannya saat itu," ucap Mikuo halus.

* * *

**3\. Discipline**

Semua orang tahu bahwa seorang Hatsune Mikuo adalah orang paling disiplin di seluruh penjuru Vocalo _Gakuen_ maupun di seluruh penjuru Voca _Dorm_. Walaupun kedisiplinannya itu tidak berpengaruh pada seorang Futakuchi Yuuma, teman sekamarnya sendiri. Yah, setidaknya sekarang Mikuo bisa bernapas lega karena teman sekamarnya yang sangat malas itu sudah ditangani oleh orang yang tepat.

"Mikuo-_kun_ memang selalu disiplin, dia bahkan pernah menceramahiku saat aku makan sambil berjalan karena kelaparan. Karena kau tahu, mengurus kakak-kakakku itu bukan perkara mudah, apalagi di pagi hari. Tapi yah, aku menghormati Mikuo-_kun_ apapun perlakuannya kepadaku, karena aku yakin itu adalah hal terbaik untukku." Jelas Kaiko.

* * *

**4\. Identical**

Mikuo tidak mengerti harus bersyukur atau mengeluh ketika mengetahui selera Kaiko benar-benar sama persis dengan calon kakaknya, alias pacar saudarinya a.k.a Shion Kaito. Walaupun dari segi sifat mereka berbanding terbalik, tapi selera mereka benar-benar identik. Contohnya? Kecintaan setengah mati mereka pada es krim, penyuka makanan manis, warna kesukaan, sampai model pakaian.

"Aku tidak mengerti, memang mereka saudara sih, aku tahu. Tapi kalau begini caranya aku seperti mengencani Kaito-_senpai_ daripada Kaiko-_chan_ karena setiap ingin memberikan Kaiko-_chan_ hadiah aku pasti akan mengajak Kaito-_senpai_ untuk memilih." Curhat Mikuo kepada Yuuma, yang tentunya pemuda _pink_ itu hanya menguap setengah mendengarkan.

* * *

**5\. Negi**

Kaiko benar-benar tidak pernah tahu dan tidak pernah mengeti kenapa kekasihnya, seorang Hatsune Mikuo (juga kakaknya, Hatsune Miku) sangat menyukai benda bernama _negi_ alias daun bawang.

"Apa sih enaknya _negi_? Apalagi yang masih mentah... kalau untuk memasak sih aku mengerti _negi_ itu enak, tapi kalau untuk jus dan dimakan mentah? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya," ucap Kaiko saat dia ditanyai tentang makanan kesukaan Mikuo.

* * *

**6\. Kiss**

Jika ditanya tentang ciuman pertama, maka Shion Kaiko dan Hatsune Mikuo akan langsung menjawab dengan kompak _'tidak biasa'_. Kenapa? Karena ciuman pertama mereka dilakukan di dalam kolam renang, saat Mikuo mengajari Kaiko berenang.

Saat itu Kaiko meminta Mikuo mengajarinya berenang agar dia bisa melewati ujian olah raganya, tentu saja Mikuo menerima permintaan itu dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kencan di kolam renang. Tapi entah kesurupan apa, kakak-kakak mereka malah membuntuti mereka kencan. Apalagi Miku yang memebawa kamera di tangannya, saat Mikuo melirik tempat persembunyian dua orang itu. Akhirnya, dia menarik Kaiko untuk menyelam dan menciumnya, karena sebelumnya pemuda itu berjanji akan memberikan hadiah _kiss_ saat Kaiko berhasil melewati tahap latihan renangnya.

"Yah, bisa dibilang ciuman pertama dan kencan pertama kami itu tidak wajar. Apalagi dibuntuti oleh kakak sendiri, rasanya menyebalkan sekali. Tapi, walaupun begitu aku menyukai kesan ciuman pertamaku," ucap Mikuo.

* * *

**7\. Spoiled**

Siapa yang bilang kalau seorang Hatsune Mikuo yang terkenal sempurna tidak pernah mempunya sisi kekanak-kanakan ataupun sisi manja? Dia akan langsung berhadapan dengan Shion Kaiko sebagai orang yang merasa paling tersiksa ketika Mikuo sudah menunjukkan sisi manjanya. Pemuda itu tidak akan mau dilepaskan dari Kaiko dan selalu menempel kemanapun perempuan manis itu pergi. Terlebih dengan kebiasaannya untuk mencuri kecupan-kecupan ringan pada bibir dan bagian tubuh Kaiko, serta aksi ngambeknya yang menurut Kaiko sangat manis itu malah membuatnya semakin frustasi.

"Ketika Mikuo-_kun_ bermanja-manja padaku, itu artinya sama dengan tidak bisa menjalani hariku dengan tenang. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena dia kan mengekoriku 24/7! Apalagi kalau dia sudah menunjukkan aksi ngambeknya itu... saking lucunya aku jadi tidak pernah bisa menolaknya!" Kaiko mencak-mencak sendiri.

* * *

**8\. Hardworker**

Salah satu sifat Kaiko yang sangat disukai oleh Mikuo adalah sisi pekerja keras gadis itu. Shion Kaiko memang terkenal ulet ketika mengerjakan sesuatu, apalagi dia pasti tidak akan mudah menyerah walaupun apa yang dikerjakannya itu sangat sulit. Dawi awal, sisi itulah yang membuat Mikuo tertarik dengan Kaiko, bahkan sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi perasaan cinta.

"Kaiko itu pekerja keras, dia ulet dan pantang menyerah. Memang kalau dibandingkan kakak-kakaknya, bisa dibilang mereka dan Kaiko itu berbanding terbalik. Tapi aku kagum bagaimana Kaiko bisa menangani kakak-kakaknya itu, mungkin karena rasa kagum itulah perasaanku bisa berubah menjadi cinta." ucap Mikuo.

* * *

**9\. Ring**

Seorang Hatsune Mikuo yang terkenal sempurna tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa sebuah perencanaan yang matang sematang-matangnya. Apalagi jika hal itu menyangkut tentang bagaimana dia akan melamar kekasihnya, Shion Kaiko. Namun apa mau dikata, takdir (atau nasib?) berkata lain. Disaat-saat genting dia melakukan pelamaran Kaiko, dia melupakan benda paling penting untuk melamar gadis itu. sebuah cincin. Padahal ia sudah membelinya tapi lupa membawanya karena saking paniknya, benar-benar deh. Dan mau tahu apa gantinya? Mikuo akhirnya mengambil sebuah tisu yang tersedia di meja restoran tersebut, membentuk tisu itu mejadi sebuah cincin, dan memasangkannya ke jari manis tangan kanan Kaiko.

"Itu pengalaman yang menggelikan sekali, baru pertama itu aku melihat wajah Mikuo-_kun_ sepanik itu. Tapi walaupun hanya sebuah tisu, aku menghargainya. Karena Mikuo-_kun_ juga tidak sengaja 'kan melupakan benda itu," jawab Kaiko ketika dia ditanyai oleh Miku bagaimana cara melamar adik laki-lakinya itu.

* * *

**10\. Memories**

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Kaiko?" tanya Mikuo saat menemukan seorang gadis berambut biru yang beberapa saat lalu resmi menjadi istrinya itu berada di atap rumah mereka.

Kaiko yang menyadari kehadiran suaminya itupun menglihkan pandangannya sejenak dari langit yang sedari tadi dipandanginya, "Aku hanya mencoba mengingat masa lalu,"

"Masa lalu?" alis Miku terangkat, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan wanita itu. Kaiko tertawa kecil.

"Dulu kita pernah mengikuti acara klub astronomi untuk melihat bintang bersama, 'kan? Aku hanya mengingat kalau itu pertama kalinya aku berbicara normal di depanmu," ucap Kaiko, mengingat tingkah lucunya yang selalu malu-malu di hadapan Mikuo.

Mikuo tersenyum, "Yah, kau memang selalu malu-malu. Tapi aku tidak keberatan," Mikuo melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Kaiko, membuat wanita itu kembali mendongak menghadap langit dan menikmati kehangatan Mikuo. "Tapi memang kalau diingat, kau sangat menyukai bintang ya..."

Kaiko menggeleng kecil, "Aku memang menyukai bintang, tapi tidak sefanatik Defoko-_chan_. Dia bahkan memanggil Olver-_kun_, _'Orion'_."

"Aah, aku baru ingat." Mikuo terkikik geli, sedetik kemudian pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kaiko dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kaiko. "Kaiko, kesampingkan masalah itu sejenak... apa kau mau jadi bintang yang akan terus bersinar di hatiku?"

Kaiko tertawa mendengar pentanyaan Mikuo, yang menyebabkan ia mendapat satu cubitan gemas dari Mikuo. "Tenang saja... aku sudah berada di dalam hatimu. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari sana, tempatku di sana terlalu nyaman," ucap Kaiko. Mikuo kembali tersenyum dan menciumi puncak kepala Kaiko dengan hangat.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Minna-san, doumo~ ***tampanginnocent***#**digaplok

**Hahaha, gomen ne saia telat apdet lagi... padahal bilangnya seminggu, =_=**

**Yaudahlah, moga-moga Celestya-san sama Shinata-san puas sama drabble ini, klo masih kurang puas gomen ne... m(_ _)m**

**Yosh, chapter depan saia bakal publish OliverDefoko~ otanoshimi ni minna-san~ :* #**slap


	14. Chapter 14: Oliver x Defoko

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saia, ngga ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan ff ini~**

**Terinspirasi dari ff Rhymos-Ethereal di fandom Kurobas. .w.)/**

**Pair: Oliver Nornstein x Utate Uta (Defoko)**

* * *

**Sepuluh kata yang menggambarkan si pemuda pelaut bermata satu dan kekasih ungunya yang manis.**

* * *

**1\. Star-gazing**

"Kau sedang melihat apa, De-_chan_?" Oliver Nornstein bertanya kala mendapati gadis berambut ungu yang _notebene_-nya adalah kekasihnya itu tengah berbaring menatap langit berbintang.

"Aku sedang memandangi bintang, Orion-_kun_." Balas Utane Uta atau yang memiliki nama populer sebagai Defoko di dunia hiburan Jepang.

"Aku juga bisa lihat kalau kau sedang melihat bintang, De-_chan_. Maksudku bintang apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Oliver untuk kedua kalinya. Ia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Defoko. Mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

Defoko yang merasakan Oliver tengah berbaring di sampingnya itu pun bergeser perlahan, membawa tubuhnya sendiri lebih dekat dengan kehangatan Oliver.

"Aku sedang mencari Orion_-kun_ di antara bintang-bintang itu ... tapi ternyata percuma," ucap Defoko. Oliver mengangkat alisnya tidak mengeti, Defoko kemudian memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman bersandar pada Oliver.

Mengerti dengan keadaan bingung sang belahan hati, Defoko kemudian melanjutkan, "Karena satu-satunya _Orion_ yang kulihat sudah ada di sampingku sekarang."

* * *

**2\. Nekomimi**

Oliver sangat menykai _event_ festival budayanya tahun ini. Kali ini kelasnya dan kekasihnya, Uta _a.k.a_ Defoko, akan mengadakan sebuah _cosplay maid cafe_. Karena sebagian besar _voting_ dimenangkan oleh kaum laki-laki, tapi sebagai ganti perempuan yang akan melayani, para laki-laki harus mengerjakan semua persiapannya sendiri. Benar-benar perempuan-perempuan sadis. Tapi tentu saja mereka semua bersedia melakukannya, bila dibandingkan dengan melihat kaum hawa mereka berpakaian manis ala _maid_, semua perjuangan mereka tidaklah sia-sia.

"Waktu itu De-_chan_ dipaksa memakai sebuah baju _maid_ dengan _nekomimi_. Kau tau, dia sangat menggemaskan. Andai saja dia bisa kubungkus dan kubawa pulang," ucap Oliver kecewa, yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan sebal dari Defoko.

* * *

**3\. Sailor**

Defoko mengerti kalau cita-cita kekasihnya untuk bisa menjadi seorang pelaut tidak pernah pupus, walaupun dengan kejadian yang merenggut sebelah matanya itu. Oliver tetap ingin menjadi seorang pelaut seperti kakeknya dan berkeliling dunia memberi bantuan. Defoko tentu saja merasa sangat cemas, tapi Oliver berhasil meyakinkannya.

"Orion-_kun_ bilang, dia akan terus mencintaiku. Walaupun kami terpisah nanti, dia akan terus memikirkanku. Itu bukti kalau kami memiliki ikatan yang kuat, karena itu aku percaya padanya."

* * *

**4\. Orion**

Oliver tahu bahwa Defoko sangat menyukai bintang, apalagi mengamati benda-benda kecil itu di langit. Bahkan nama sayang Defoko padanya merupakan salah satu bintang yang paling disukai oleh Defoko. Orion, sebuah rasi bintang yang melambangkan seorang pemburu.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa De-_chan_ memanggilku dengan _'Orion-kun'_, mungkin karena dulu aku selalu mengejar-ngejarnya? Bahkan aku sampai sekarang merasa aneh kenapa aku bisa tergila-gila pada seorang Utane Uta alias Defoko," komentar Oliver.

* * *

**5\. Noble**

Utane Uta tahu bahwa kekasihnya memang kaya, tapi dia baru tahu kalau seorang Oliver Nornstein bahkan sampai punya tanah warisan sendiri. Sebuah desa kecil bernama Delucia, di daerah timur Eropa. Bahkan dia baru mengetahui kalau keluarga Nornstein sendiri adalah keluarga bangsawan yang disegani di Eropa.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau keluarga Orion-_kun_ sampai seperti itu," ucap Defoko. "Aku jadi minder, aku kan bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi Orion-_kun_ bilang tenang saja padaku, jadi aku akan memercayainya." lanjutnya.

* * *

**6\. Grandfather**

Langkah pertama Oliver sebelum menjadikan Utane Uta resmi sebagai nyonya Nornstein adalah membawa gadis itu ke makam kakeknya di Delucia. Oliver sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri, sebelum dia melamar Defoko, dia akan mengenalkan gadis itu kepada kakeknya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sndiri bahwa orang pertama yang akan bertemu dengan calon istriku adalah kakek, karena kakek adalah orang yang sudah membesarkanku selama ini. Jadi aku sudah berjanji bahwa beliaulah orang yang akan pertama kali kukenalkan dengan calon istriku," ucap Oliver.

* * *

**7\. Zero**

Kalau kembali diingat, hubungan Oliver dan Defoko memang bermula dari nol persen. Mereka tidak sengaja dipasangkan saat kencan buta bersama teman-teman mereka. Sejak saat itu mereka mulai dekat, hingga akhirnya berstatus sebagai sepasng kekasih seperti sekarang.

"Waktu aku pertama kali bertemu Orion-_kun_, aku benar-benar tidak mengenalnya. Apalagi saat itu aku dipaksa ikut kencan buta oleh teman-temanku, kebetulan saja aku dipasangkan dengan Orion-_kun_. Setelah itu kami makin dekat, bisa dibilang kami memulai hubungan ini dari titik nol," kenang Defoko.

* * *

**8\. Spirit**

Hal yang mebuat Oliver Nornstein bersemangat dalam menjalani harinya salah satunya adalah senyuman Defoko yang akan dia dapatkan setiap paginya. Walaupun kekasihnya itu termasuk idola dunia hiburan Jepang, namun hal itu tidak membuat Defoko berhenti untuk memberikan senyum tulus terbaiknya pada Oliver setiap paginya.

"De-_chan_ itu _so sweet_. Terkadang dia tidak banyak berkata, namun tindakan-tindakannya mampu membuatku merasa spesial." Jawab Oliver kepada salah satu temannya yang menanyainya bagaimana rasanya berpacaran dengan seorang idola.

* * *

**9\. Oliver**

Oliver menghela napas pasrah saat Defoko dengan kukuh berpendirian untuk tetap emmanggilnya _'Orion-kun'_. Pemuda itu memijat keningnya pelan, sudah berbagai cara di lakukan untuk mengubah panggilan itu, tapi semuanya tidak berhasil melawan Defoko. Karena itu, bayangkan betapa bahagianya dia ketika Defoko akhirnya mau memanggilnya Oliver saat pernikahan mereka tengah di depan mata.

"Padahal aku mau memanggil Oliver dengan Orion-_kun_ saja, tapi mama menegurku dan mengatakan aku harus memanggil suamiku dengan namanya atupun panggilan sayang seperti _'honey'_ atau _'dear'_. Tapi karena aku tidak suka dengan panggilan aneh itu, aku memutuskan untuk memanggil Oliver dengan namanya saja. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Oliver terlihat sangat bahagia," jelas Defoko.

* * *

**10\. Home**

"Waaay!~ Mama! Papa pulang!" teriak anak perempuan kecil berumur lima tahunan, gadis cilik itu bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyeret ibunya yang berada di dapur untuk ke pintu depan, menyambut papanya yang akan datang katanya.

"Tunggu, tunggu, sayang. Mama bisa jalan sendiri kok, kenapa harus didorong-dorong?" tanya ibunya heran.

Gadis kecil itu gondok, "Habis mama pasti lama!"

Utane Uta, atau yang sekarang sudah berganti nama menjadi Uta Nornstein itu tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan imut putri semata wayangnya. "Baiklah, baiklah, sekarang papa sudah sampai mana saat kau telepon tadi, sayang?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya sejenak untuk bertukar pandang dengan sang mama. "Rumah." Jawabnya singkat.

Uta mengerutkan keningnya bingung, namun seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang tak sempat keluar dari bibirnya. Pintu depan rumah mereka terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok pria yang tengah memakai seragam pelautnya dengan gagah, berdiri di ambang pintu.

Oliver Nornstein melemparkan senyuman termanisnya, gadis kecilnya langsung mengambur padanya dan memeluk pria itu erat.

"_Okaerinasai_, Papa!" serunya dengan suara imut, Oliver tertawa dan mengangkat gadis kecil itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"_Tadaima_," ucap Oliver kemudian, Uta mengulum senyum. Wanita itu mendekati suami dan anaknya perlahan.

"_Okaeri_, Oliver. Aku senang kau bisa pulang dengan selamat," Uta membalas bahagia, walaupun memelankan suaranya saat kalimat kedua.

Oliver melemparkan senyum lebar andalannya, "Ya, senang bisa kembali ke rumah!" ucapnya semangat.

Uta kembali tersenyum dan ketika sampai di dekat posisi suami serta anaknya, wanita itu membawa mereka ke dalam sebuah pelukan satu keluarga kecil yang hangat.

* * *

**Yosh! Minna-san kembali bersama saia author pali ketchyeh seantero luar angkasa, Chiao desu~ ***kedipgenit*** #**digaplok

**Err, saia engga tau mau ngomong apa sih... =_=**

**Oh iya, special thanks buat CelestyaRegalyana, Arrow-chan3, dan shianata55 yang udah review~ plus banyak-banyak terima kasih bagi reader yang udah mau membaca drabble ini~**

**Terus... udah ah itu aja, #**dor

**betewe besok saia mau ngepost LukiGakuko! buat unknown yang request dari chapter berapa lalu saia lupa, moga anda masi setia nungguin yah~ keup deh :* #**ditendang

**Oke minna-san, otanoshimi ni~**


	15. Chapter 15: Luki x Gakuko

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saia, ngga ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan ff ini~**

**Terinspirasi dari ff Rhymos-Ethereal di fandom Kurobas. .w.)/**

**Pair: Megurine Luki x Kamui Gakuko**

* * *

**Sepuluh kata yang menggambarkan si guru merah muda dan gadis ungu yang merupakan muridnya.**

* * *

**1\. Forbid**

Atap sekolah Vocalo _Gakuen_ memang selalu sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid yang mau ke sana saat istirahat makan siang. Jadi tempat itu merupakan tempat paling ideal bagi orang-orang yang menyukai tempat sunyi. Namun beda kasus dengan hal itu, kini pada saat semua guru dan murid tengah melakukan kegiatan pembelajaran di kelas. Malah ada dua orang yang ditemukan sedang berada di atap, mesra-mesraan lagi.

"Luki, kau tahu kan kalau hal ini tidak boleh bahkan dilarang? Kalau aku kebanyakan tidak masuk kelas, nilaiku akan benar-benar turun." Keluh gadis berambut ungu panjang yang kini tengah mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada pangkuan si pria berambut merah muda.

"Aku tahu, tapi sekali-kali aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya bolos pelajaran bersamamu." Kilah Luki, pria berambut merah muda tadi.

Kamui Gakuko menghela napas, "Apakah hal itu pantas untuk dikatakan seorang guru sepertimu?"

Kalimat pertanyaan bernada pernyataan itu akhirnya terlontar, membuat Megurine Luki terkekeh pelan. "Aku bukan seorang guru saat sedang bersamamu, aku kekasihmu." Jawabnya.

Gakuko mendengus kesal, "Kau selalu pintar beralasan," keluhnya sekali lagi.

Luki tertawa, dia lalu merendahkan kepalanya, menangkap bibir tipis Gakuko dalam sebuah ciuman ringan yang manis. "Karena hal ini hanya aku lakukan saat aku ingin bersama denganmu,"

* * *

**2\. Corridor**

Pertemuan pertama Luki dan Gakuko memang bisa dibilang salah satu adegan pertemuan klise dalam drama-drama romantis. Mereka pertama kali bertemu pandang saat mereka berdua tidak sengaja bertabrakan di koridor sekolah. Saat itu Gakuko sedang membawa buku-buku PR teman sekelasnya karena hanya dia petugas piket yang masuk hari itu. Buku-buku yang terhitung banyak itupun menghalangi pandangan Gakuko untuk bisa melihat depan, karena itulah saat di tikungan dia tidak sengaja menabrak Luki.

"Memang aneh sekali sih mengalami kejadian seperti adegan telenovela di dunia nyata, tapi tidak masalah deh. Karena pada akhirnya aku bisa mengenal belahan jiwaku, 'kan?" komentar Luki.

* * *

**3\. Dog**

Jika Kamui Gakuko diberi pertanyaan apa kelemahan kekasihnya, Megurine Luki, maka dia akan langsung menjawab seekor anjing. Kenapa? Karena Luki pernah bercerita kalau dia pernah dikejar-kejar anjing penjaga hitam super besar saat dia masih kecil, sejak itu dia benar-benar takut dengan makhluk berbulu satu itu.

"Luki itu benar-benar penakut kalau dihadapkan dengan anjing, bahkan yang lucu dan imut pun dia pasti langsung gemetaran. Karena itu aku kadang menjahilinya dengan anjing kalau aku sedang marah padanya," Gakuko tertawa sadis, sepertinya dia terlalu sering bergaul dengan Meiko, _senpai_-nya di klub memanah.

* * *

**4\. Date**

Jika ditanya kapan pertama kali Megurine Luki mengajak Kamui Gakuko kencan, jawabannya adalah jauh sebelum mereka resmi berpacaran. Walaupun semua ajakannya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh gadis ungu tersebut. Namun jika ditanya, kapan mereka pergi berkencan, maka jawabannya adalah beberapa bulan setelah mereka resmi berpacaran. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena Luki seorang guru, dia tidak boleh ketahuan mengencani muridnya atau dia akan dipecat. Maka dari itu, Gakuko yang mengerti hal itu memutuskan untuk selalu menolak ajakan Luki untuk berkencan.

"Aku tidak mengerti alasan Gakuko saat itu, tapi ketika aku mengetahuinya... aku makin cinta sama dia. Walaupun dia terlihat tidak peduli, sebenarnya Gakuko selalu memikirkan orang-orang di sekitarnya." Ucap Luki.

* * *

**5\. Daisuki**

Satu hal yang membuat Gakuko menyesal memiliki kekasih seperti Luki adalah lidah dinginnya. Bukan, Luki memang perhatian dan menunjukkan rasa cintanya dengan perlakuannya kepada Gakuko. Namun pria itu tidak pernah mengatakan _'daisuki'_ kepada Gakuko seperti pasangan-pasangan lainnya.

"Bukannya aku tidak bersyukur dan memilih laki-laki bermulut manis sih, tapi aku ingin setidaknya dia sekali saja bilang '_daisuki'_ padaku," curhat Gakuko saat dia berada dalam lapak curhat antar penghuni putri Voca _Dorm_.

* * *

**6\. Arrest**

Ketika Gakuko kesal dan sudah berada di ambang puncak amarahnya, gadis itu pasti akan berhenti bicara dan tidak menghiraukan apapun ucapan ataupun perbuatan Luki. Karena itulah, pada saat itu Luki selalu mempunyai jurus rahasia untuk membuat Gakuko melupakan amarahnya dan itu merupakan satu dari beberapa kesempatan emasnya untuk menggoda Gakuko. Mau tahu?

Jika saat itu tiba, Luki akan langsung memeluk Gakuko dari belakang dengan erat. Kemudian Gakuko akan meronta karena masih marah, namun karena perbedaan kekuatan yang cukup besar, Gakuko akan mulai lelah meronta. Saat itulah Luki akan berbisik, "Kau tidak boleh begitu Gakuko-chan, kalau kau seperti itu maka kau harus ditangkap."

Dan selanjutnya dia akan melancarkan jurus pamungkasnya dengan menggigit telinga Gakuko dan berbisik lagi dengan lebih menggoda, "Kau harus ditahan karena terus membuatku jatuh cinta padamu lagi dan lagi ... karena itu, kau tidak perlu marah padaku karena aku akan selalu menempel padamu."

* * *

**7\. Fortune-telling**

Gakuko adalah gadis yang tidak percaya dengan ramalan, yang jika dicari hanya ada satu dari sekian ratus orang. Karena itulah, ketika seorang peramal di pinggiran jalan mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi musim semi akan mendatanginya, gadis berambut ungu itu hanya meliriknya tidak peduli dan terus berjalan. Tapi entah bagaimana keesokan harinya dia benar-benar mengalami _'musim semi'_-nya.

"Waktu itu aku benar-benar tidak peduli, tapi keeseoknya entah nasib atau takdir, aku dipertemukan dengan Luki." Ucap Gakuko, dia kemudian kembali meneguk jusnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Sekarang aku tidak tahu masih harus bilang tidak percaya ramalan atau tidak, secara ternyata belahan jiwaku ditunjukkan oleh peramal."

* * *

**8\. Age**

Banyak yang bertanya kepada Luki, kenapa dari semua gadis yang dekat dengannya, pria itu malah memilih Gakuko yang merupakan muridnya. Normalnya seseorang yang sudah dewasa akan menyukai perempuan yang sudah dewasa pula 'kan? Tapi Megurine Luki malah memilih Kamui Gakuko yang masih belia dan _notebene_-nya adalah muridnya sendiri.

"Ketika semuanya menanyakan masalah usia, tentu saja aku tidak bisa membantah kalau Gakuko memang masih muda. Tapi kalau membahas soal dewasa, maka aku akan mengatakan kalau Gakuko adalah gadis yang dewasa dengan umutnya yang masih belia. Jadi aku memilihnya," jelas Luki.

* * *

**9\. Hairclip**

Mau tahu hadiah pertama Megurine Luki saat _white day_? Diluar dugaan juga sih, tapi memang hadiah Luki saking menakjubkannya sampai Gakuko tidak bisa berkata-kata. Apa yang dihadiahkan Luki? Jawabannya adalah sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk bunga sakura berwarna putih keunguan. Klise? SANGAT. Gakuko bahkan berpikir kalau kekasihnya itu tidak memiliki referensi bermutu soal hadiah kepada seorang gadis. Yah, walaupun akhirnya gadis itu menerimanya dan menjaga jepit itu dengan sepenuh hati. Bagaimanapun juga, itu hadiah pertamanya sebagai kekasih Luki, 'kan?

"Setelah itu aku mencoba menunjukkan hadiah-hadiah yang normal diberikan untuk seorang gadis pada Luki. Padahal banyak pilihan untuk kado bagi cewek tapi kenapa Luki harus memilih sebuah jepit rambut ya? Sampai sekarang pun aku masih penasaran," kenang Gakuko.

* * *

**10\. Love**

Suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kapel saat janji suci telah selesai dilakukan. Kini, Kamui Gakuko telah resmi melepas nama gadisnya dan berganti menjadi Megurine Gakuko. Senyum terus terpatri di wajah kedua mempelai itu, bahkan suara riuh itu tidak mengganggu kegembiraan mereka.

"Kau tahu Gakuko... ada satu hal yang aku sembunyikan darimu selama ini," ucap Luki tiba-tiba.

Gakuko pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luki dengan cepat, alisnya terangkat tanda tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu apa?"

Luki tersenyum dan meremas tangan Gakuko dalam genggamannya dengan hangat, "Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak pernah bilang _'daisuki'_ padamu?"

Gakuko cemberut, sepanjang ingatannya memang Luki tidak pernah bilang _'daisuki'_ padanya. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia membahasnya? Mau menghancurkan pernikahan mereka?

"Aku tidak tahu, bukannya itu karena kau malas mengatakannya? Menurutmu lebih baik bertindak daripada berucap, 'kan?" balas Gakuko, Luki tertawa lepas.

Pria itu kemudian menunduk dan memberikan satu kecupan di bibir tipis Gakuko yang dipoles oleh lipstik. "Itu benar sih, tapi aku sebenarnya tidak mengatakannya karena aku memang tidak menyukaimu..."

Gakuko mendengus kesal, "Baiklah, kalau begitu lepaskan aku sekarang dan aku akan menandatangani surat cerai kita." Ucap perempuan itu datar.

"Woah, woah...," Luki _shock_, namun detik kemudian lelaki itu tertawa lagi. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Gakuko dan berbisik, "Aku memang tidak menyukaimu ... tapi aku mencintaimu, dasar bodoh."

* * *

**A/N::**

**Yahoo, Minna-san~**

**Saia kelupaan mau apdet drablle ini... moga aja masih ada yang nungguin...** =A=

**Special thanks buat yang review nih, shianata55 sama Lupanama, tenang aja drabble ini bakal lanjut kok~**

**Wlopun waktunya engga tentu sih**, ._.

**Buat unknown-san yang request LukiGakuko entah dari chap berapa, moga anda masih baca dan puas sama LukiGakukonya yak**! #desh

**Yosh, makasii juga buat reader yang setia baca karya abal Chiao, terus betah baca karya-karya Chiao yaw~**

**Sampe jumpa lagi~~**


	16. Chapter 16: Lui x Ring

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saia, ngga ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan ff ini~**

**Terinspirasi dari ff Rhymos-Ethereal di fandom Kurobas. .w.)/**

**Pair: Hibiki Lui x Suzune Ring**

* * *

**Sepuluh kata yang menggambarkan sang butler dan nona mudanya yang merepotkan.**

* * *

**1\. Morning**

Hibiki Lui sekali lagi merutuki nasibnya ketika berhadapan dengan nona mudanya yang memiliki kebiasaan buruk tidak bisa bangun pagi. Sudah berapa kali dia mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada suara sedikit pun dari nona mudanya itu. Akhirnya pemuda berusia duapuluh tahun itu memutuskan untuk masuk dan berinisiatif untuk langsung membuka gorden agar nonanya bisa cepat bangun.

"Nona, berapa lama lagi Anda akan menyamankan diri di dalam selimut? Hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru, apa nona ingin terlambat?" tanya Lui sopan.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Lui akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati ranjang nona mudanya dan menarik selimutnya, namun hal yang dilakukan nonanya setelah itu malah membuatnya jantungan.

Suzune Ring, nona mudanya, malah memeluknya erat dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut sesaat setelah Lui menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh gadis itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Ring melepaskan pelukannya pada Lui dan kembali menghempaskan punggungnya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Lama! Bukannya sudah kubilang aku selalu butuh ciuman _'selamat pagi_' biar bisa bangun?" protes Ring. Gadis berusia tujuhbelas tahun itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Lui kehabisan kata-kata... sumpah, dia tidak menyangka nona mudanya itu akan seberani ini melancarkan serangan di pagi hari. Kemudian tawa geli meluncur dari si pelayan pribadi, Lui kemudian duduk di pinggiran kasur dan mencium pipi kiri Ring.

"Iya, iya, saya lupa. Maafkan saya, Nona muda." Ucap Lui, senyuman tebaiknya sudah bertengger manis di wajahnya. Ring memerah, gadis itu segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berpaling membelakangi Lui.

"Y-yah, baguslah kalau kau sudah mengerti." Dan dengan itu, Ring segera melesat mandi.

* * *

**2\. Stupid**

Jika ditanya pada orang di sekitar Lui dan Ring, _'Menurutmu kata apa yang bisa menggambarkan mereka berdua?'_ maka jawabannya pasti bermacam-macam. Akan ada yang bilang mereka _'so sweet'_, 'serasi', 'romantis', dan lain-lain. Itu sih bagi orang yang melihat tampilan luar mereka, kalau pertanyaan itu ditanyakan kepada teman-teman dekatnya pasti jawaban mereka hanyalah kata '_Stupid'_ dan '_Couple'_ yang akan di gabungkan ke dalam satu kalimat.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa teman-temanku selalu mengatakan kami stupid couple, padahal menurutku kami sama seperti pasangan biasanya," komentar Ring.

... Yah, pastinya semua orang bakal berpikir kalian _stupid_ _couple_ kalau yang si gadis lakukan adalah marah-marah tanpa sebab karena kurang diperhatikan. Gila dah...

* * *

**3\. Panic**

Pertama kalinya Hibiki Lui mendapatkan tugasnya untuk mengurus seorang _spoiled_ _princess_ berumur limabelas tahun, pikiran Lui langsung melayang pada dorama-dorama tentang orang kaya yang sering di tonton tetangganya. Dia kudu bolak-balik antar ruangan bahkan sampai bolak-balik _mall_ dan distrik perbelanjaan untuk memenuhi permintaannya. Tapi walau begitu, saat melihat Ring tersenyum dengan tulus untuk berterima kasih kepadanya. Rasanya semua perasaan lelah dan ingin menyerahnya langsung pudar.

"Ring itu sifatnya buruk, manja, kadang ngga pedulian sama orang lain, tapi senyumnya itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah kulihat,"

* * *

**4\. Good Night**

Sebagai seorang anak tunggal dari keluarga super kaya yang super sibuk, Suzune Ring bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia dan orangtuanya makan bersama. Atau malah, kapan terakhir kali mereka bertemu? Ring sudah tidak ingat lagi. Apalagi sebuah cerita penghantar tidur dan kecupan selamat malam? Pasti tidak pernah didapatkannya. Karena itulah, dia terkejut saat Lui membacakannya cerita penghantar tidur dan mengecup keningnya.

"Katanya hal itu sudah wajar dikeluarga Lui sampai mereka umur delapan belas, enak ya.. pasti mereka keluarga yang hangat dan perhatian,"

* * *

**5\. Holiday**

Permintaan paling egois yang pernah diminta oleh Suzune Ring menurut Lui, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah permintaan tiba-tibanya bahwa dia akan berlibur di kampung halaman Lui. Permintaan yang lebih mirip perintah super maksa itupun membuat Lui kocar-kacir seketika. Namun akhirnya dikabulkan juga.

"Saat itu rasanya kacau sekali, tiba-tiba dia bilang besok mau ke Aomori untuk melihat bagaimana keluargaku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas. Tapi yah, permintaan tuan putri 'kan tidak bisa ditolak," Lui tertawa geli saat menceritakan hal itu kepada Kaito.

* * *

**6\. Brothers**

Ring sangat terkejut ketika dia sampai di rumah Hibiki Lui dan menemukan wajah-wajah Hibiki Lui yang berada di mana-mana. Ah, maksudnya, dia sangat kaget ketika mendapati bahwa Lui memiliki banyak adik. Lui ternyata mempunyai empat adik laki-laki yang masih kecil, makanya dia setelah SMA memutuskan untuk bekerja. Walaupun awalnya terkejut, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ring untuk menyesuaikan diri. Bahkan Lui sendiri terkejut melihat nona mudanya bisa beradaptasi dengan kediaman sederhananya dengan cukup cepat.

"Adik Lui itu imut-imut, lucuuu banget! Astaga! _Overcuties_!" kesan Ring.

* * *

**7\. Fireflies**

Bagi seorang Hibiki Lui, senyum terbaik dari nona mudanya yang pernah dia lihat adalah saat Suzune Ring melihat banyak kunang-kunang berterbangan di atas sungai yang mengalir bening di kaki bukit. Dan bagi Lui, itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak kenangan tentang Suzune Ring yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya.

"Aku sudah jatuh cinta kepada Ring sejak lama, tapi ketika menemukan sisi manis darinya, aku merasa aku kembali jatuh cinta lagi dengannya," ucap Lui.

* * *

**8\. Tamed**

Dari seluruh orang yang mengenal seorang Suzune Ring, mereka tidak akan pernh bisa 'menjinakkan' sifat dan kelakuan buruk Ring. Tapi satu banding seluruh orang yang dikenal Ring tersebut—setelah sekian lama, akhirnya berhasil membuat Ring menurut.

"Aku merasa seperti seekor hewan liar yang berhasil dijinakkan oleh Lui, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak benci telah dijinakkan oleh Lui." Wajah Ring memerah setelah mengatakan hal itu.

* * *

**9\. Box**

Hari itu merupakan minggu sore yang tenang dan indah, ketika seorang Hibiki Lui mendapati sebuah box besar seukuran manusia telah terdiam dan berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah ruang tidurnya. Tentu saja pria itu penasaran, tapi sebelum membukanya, dia tentu saja mengecek apa ada yang aneh dnegan kotak tersebut. Apalagi dia sangat bingung bagaimana kotak itu bisa masuk ke kamarnya.

Alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika dari dalam kotak itu muncul Suzune Ring dengan mengenakan _lingerie_ trans—oke tidak perlu di dikripsikan atau rating fanfic ini bisa naik. Teriakan Lui langsung menggema di seluruh mansion.

"Aku tahu dan aku ingat kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunku, tapi tolong jangan berbuat aneh-aneh!" sembur Lui, dia berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan satu tangannya. "Walaupun sebenarnya aku senang, terima kasih,"

Ring langsung tersenyu manis dan memeluk Lui.

* * *

**10\. Lampion**

Suzune Ring–ah salah–maksudnya, Hibiki Ring masih menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan takjub. Puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan lampion kini tengah menghiasi sekeliingnya. Sungai yang biasanya sepi dan menyeramkan itupun kini sudah tersulap menjadi tempat festival yang ramai pengunjung. Dan kini, wanita yang sudah mengganti namanya sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu itu pun tengah berdiri di sudut pinggir sungai yang tidak terlalu ramai namun masih disinari dengan lampion-lampion yang memanjakan mata.

Lui meraih tangan Ring dan menghadapkan wanita itu agar berhadapan dengannya, "Aku tahu ini bukan sungai padang kunang-kunang seperti waktu itu, tapi aku harap kau menyukainya,"

Ring terharu, bahkan suaminya itu masih mengingat bagaimana mereka bermain di pinggir sungai yang di gunakan untuk mengembangbiakkan kunang-kunang di desa kecil suaminya, "Aku menyukainya, sangat sangat menyukainya, _arigatou_ Lui..."

Ring menerjang Lui dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Lui, ia tak kuasa menahan airmatanya karena itu ia tidak ingin Lui melihat dia menangis.

"Hn, hadiah untukmu. _Happy 20th anniversary_, _honey_," ucap Lui, ia menjauhkan wajah Ring sejenak dan mengusap air mata wanita itu.

Ring menatap Lui heran, "20th?" Lui mengangguk.

"Kita bertemu saat usiaku delapan belas dan kau lima belas. Setelah dua tahun, kita berpacaran dan tiga tahun kemudian kita menikah, lalu sekarang usia pernikahan kita sudah lima belas tahun," ucap Lui, Ring masih menatapnya bingung.

"Bukannya seharusnya 18th? Kan kita berpacaran selama tiga tahun saja," tanya Ring, Lui tertawa kecil.

"Karena aku sudah merasa berjodoh denganmu saat kita pertama kali bertemu, sayang," Lui mengecup bibir mungil Ring sesaat, "...yang berarti sudah duapuluh tahun yang lalu,"

Ring tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya, ia kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di dada Lui, menikmati detakan jantung lelaki itu yang menenangkannya. "Hmm, dan aku senang kau masih mencintaiku hingga sekarang, _dear_,"

Lui tertawa geli, "Aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai aku mati, aku tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu," Ring tidak membalas dan hanya memasang senyum termanisnya.

* * *

**Yeay! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, drabble ini selesai juga~**

**Dengan ini, saia akan menutup kumpulan drabble ini dengan status complete! ^w^**

**Yahh, mungkin kalau nanti saia udah agak luang atau ingin membuat drabble Voca lagi, mungkin ff ini bakal saia update lagi... ._.**

**Intinya, arigatou minna-san, uda mau mendukung, mereview, dan membaca karya abalan saia ini, hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita! \\(^w^)/**

**Jaa, matta... see you in the next project~**

**You and Me (Drabble)–END © Chiao-chan**

**20 December 2015**

(**Maybe** Temporary Status)


End file.
